Are You Happy Now?
by fallendarknight86
Summary: Rachel and Quinn's marriage didn't go as they hoped for and the only connection left between them is in the form of their only daughter, Harmony. What happened to their happiness? Have they already moved on or is there still a chance to get back together? - Warning G!P Quinn. You don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?**

**Summary:** Rachel and Quinn's marriage didn't go as planned and the only connection left between them is in the form of their only daughter, Harmony. What happened to their happiness? Have they already moved on or is there still a chance to get back together?

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters (or Dianna would be featured in every episode and Faberry would be canon.)

**Warning: G!P Quinn. If you do not like it, you don't have to read it. :)**

**A/N:** I am currently stuck with my other long length fic '_Play With Fire_' for lack of ideas. So bear with me and hopefully enjoy this new fic, probably shorter, that will keep you entertained till my writer block ends. All mistakes are mines.

_Flashbacks are in Italics._

Review and let me know what you think!

CHAPTER 1

Fingers threaded slowly through her short hair, trying to fix the mess that it had been made during the previous hours spent rolling around the king size bed and going at it like two perfect strangers. That's what Lucy Quinn Fabray – mostly known as _Lucy Q_. in the fashion world – has been doing in the past 1 year and half, since her life had taken an different turn and she was forced back to single life. Despite her reputation as chronicle player and extremely talented lover, her heart belonged to one woman whose name was still written on her wedding band and whom she had a beautiful daughter with; but that was a story for another day and a better timing.

Right then, the blonde photographer was enjoying being woken up by her unknown bedmate who was paying extra attention to the rock solid appendage between her legs; eyes fluttered closed as a hand stroked the base of her member, eliciting her deep and guttural moans before the sound of a phone broke the momentum. Quinn reached on the nightstand to retrieve her iPhone as her other hand urged the girl's head closer to her chest, feeling her left nipple being wrapped by soft lips that she could still remember having felt around the head of her cock.

"Hello?" Breathlessly, she closed her eyes and felt the girl's tongue swirl around her erect nub making her back arch off the mattress to meet the source of the intense pleasure. "Oh shit! I totally forgot! What time do I need to be there?" Quinn sat up abruptly and pushed the frowning bedmate off her, so she could grab her discarded clothes and get the hell out of the unfamiliar place. "Tell her I am on my way. For fuck's sake Rach, I am gonna be there so spare me the angry rant. Bye!" She hung up and buttoned her pants up, trying not to grimace at the feeling of the rough jeans pressing against her hard on.

"Hey what about me? I thought you'd enjoy some morning loving." The naked red haired girl pulled the blanket up to her chest, as it could hide and erase all the compromising things they had done the night before. Quinn didn't even bother to reply to that statement and merely chuckled at the model's absurd behavior; one moment she was giving her a hand-job and the other one, she was all ashamed of her nudity and acted all innocent.

"Babe, mother duties call but I enjoyed the night. It was fun." The blonde slipped her aviators back on and put her shoes on, before walking to the door of the small apartment; lucky enough, the girl didn't seem to be the clingy one who made a scene for being left alone, after a hot one night stand. Maybe the word had finally spread: Quinn Fabray didn't do second times. "I'll see you around." With that said, she slipped out the door and quickly made her way to her dusty Porsche 911 before speeding off down NY's busy streets .

She was late, damn it.

By the time she had finally pulled up into the familiar driveway, she could already get a glimpse of a familiar figure standing on the doorway tapping the foot on the ground and with her manicured hands on her hips, in a perfect 'diva' stance. Groaning to herself, the blonde jumped out of the car and walked toward her ex-wife leaning into for a fake kiss on the cheek before looking up to the top of the staircase; a wide smile appeared on her face as a familiar brunette, with a blue streak walked down the stairs and jumped the last two steps, landing in her mother's solid arms.

"Mommy!" Harmony Berry-Fabray buried her face in her mother's chest, taking advantage of their height difference to still enjoy the familiar strength and warmth the blonde could provide; her smaller hands clung to the fabric of the polo shirt, basking into the scent of her male cologne before pulling back and placing a kiss on each cheek. "You are late, mommy."

"I know little Star, but let's not give your mother another reason to scold me like a child." Quinn chuckled and ruffled her daughter's dark hair, before lifting her easily over her shoulder and carrying her back toward the front door, where the other woman stood and had witnessed the whole exchange. "I'll take this girl as my prisoner, what time should I have her back?"

"Dinner time, we have a family dinner with Brody and his parents so don't be late." Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed their daughter's forehead, before sending one more stern glare to her ex-wife who rolled her eyes and marched out of the door with a squealing Harmony over her shoulder. "Such a child. Why did I even marry her in the first place?"

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

"Mommy, when are you going to come home?" Harmony sat across from her mother in the Starbucks booth, both sharing a vanilla milkshake and French fries, something that the brunette singer would never approve as breakfast for the younger brunette. Quinn looked up from the cold beverage and sighed deeply, not knowing how to tell their daughter that the marriage she had so hard held onto, was not going to get fixed without ending up in front of a judge to fight over her custody.

"Baby girl, I wish I could tell you that me and your mom are going to be okay but it'd be a half truth and I don't want to make the same mistakes my folks made with me and your aunt Frannie." The blonde photographer ran a hand through her messy hair and looked into her daughter's intense eyes, so similar to Rachel's ones that it hurt. "We are handling our situation through lawyers and it's probably going to be a definitive thing, baby." Reaching forward, she placed her larger hand on top of Harmony's one, clasping their fingers together. "But I promise that I'm going to fight so hard, to make sure they won't take this away from us."

"I wish it wasn't so hard mommy." The 8-years old girl slipped out of her seat and crawled in the empty space left on the photographer's booth; she buried her head in her mother's chest and just let her rock them back and forth, taking comfort from those arms that she missed so much at night and her soothing voice that used to lull her to sleep, when she was younger or had bad dreams.

By the time the two exited from the Starbucks place, Harmony had gained her happy mood back and was dragging her mother down the sidewalk to their favorite shop ever; since she was born, Quinn had made sure to pass her photography passion to her only child and she was quite proud of herself when the small brunette had decided to purchase her first camera, with her mommy's help. Now, 2 years later after the very first purchase, the brunette had strolled through the door of the camera store that belonged to one of their closest friends and that had clearly helped Quinn getting where she stood now.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Faberry girl!" A joyous voice filled the small shop, making both girls smile widely as a tall brunette man jumped over the cash register and engulfed the petite brunette in his strong arms. "Aren't we getting big?" Finn scooped the brunette up and twirled her around, knowing that his big height turned out to be a sort of entertainment for the girl, who had inherited part of Rachel's shortened size genes.

"Uncle Finn, let me down!" Harmony faked her discomfort, but she was truly enjoying being twirled around and almost reaching the rooftop above their heads, something that not even Quinn – despite her bigger height – couldn't let her do. "Mommy is going to buy me my first professional camera, can you help us choose?" When the tall man lowered her on her feet, she wrapped her arms around his waist and tugged at the t-shirt he was wearing, pleading with her perfect puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Quinn, I can definitely see why this little girl has you wrapped around her fingers. She got the best tricks from Rachel and you were quite whipped with her as well." He laughed and sat the brunette on the counter, before reaching in a top shelf where he kept his most valued possessions; sharing a playful glare with his best friend, the ex-Army Lt. placed several vintage cameras on the glass counter before looking up at the girl, who was completely entranced by the objects before her.

"So baby girl, you can pick anything you want." Quinn walked up to the counter to take a closer look and couldn't help but sharing her daughter's sentiment about the precious cameras. God, they were practically begging to be bought and used the way they deserved to; she almost drooled at the sight herself. With a hand on her daughter's back, the two high school friends helped the smaller girl to sort through the several cameras, to choose the one that would fit her the most.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_When Quinn Fabray set her foot in New York City, she was struggling between her college degree and an internship in photography that her parents – mostly her father – highly disapproved, not when he was paying for a Ivy League education so she could major in business administration and take the reins of the Fabray Inc. The blonde, though, had visibly refused to go along with her father's plans and had used all of her savings, plus some money she had gotten from a side-job as library assistant on campus to find a small apartment in New York and follow her dreams to become an artist. _

_The internship offer had happened by pure luck, after her professor had caught a glimpse of her portfolio and contacted one of his college buddy and see if the blonde could deepen her amateur knowledge in the field. Quinn had profusely thanked him for the opportunity he was giving her, knowing it all depended on her now and she couldn't let the opportunity go away, without giving it a try. It was a Fabray thing, after all. _

_ She was working on a project for her temporary boss when she met Rachel Berry, for the first time and as cliché it might sound, it was love at first sight. Until then, her life – mostly her bed – had been filled with random girls, who were discarded the morning after sometimes with an excuse and sometimes not. It was the first time she had been left in charge and she almost let it go to hell because she couldn't keep her eyes off the talented singer, who was taking Broadway by storm and was being claimed to be the new Barbra. Y the time the photoshoot was finally done, Quinn was in love and had barely gotten the girl's name unable to work her charm on her because of the tight schedule Rachel was on. Although, the chances of getting to know her seemed to fall on the young photographer's lap and she wasn't going to miss on them._

_The first time they ran into each other, Quinn was attending a party hosted by the big Broadway producer who had commissioned the photoshoot and had casted Rachel as the leading role in his play; the blonde had definitely put the best efforts to look as presentable as the other guests, wanting to make a good impression on the brunette singer. When she spotted her, though, the blonde Yale student was disappointed to see the object of her attention in the arms of a curly haired guy, who was peppering her neck with soft kisses and had an intimate grip on her small waist. Of course, she thought. How could anyone like her be single? As the night progressed, Quinn found out about Rachel's mysterious guy who was none but Jesse St. James, a prodigious singer who rivaled the brunette girl for beauty and talent and surely fit in the role of partner on and off stage._

_"Miss Berry?" Despite all the odds, the blonde wasn't someone who easily gave up and took advantage of Jesse's temporary absence to approach the Broadway star, who was nursing a drink alone on the balcony. Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper, not wanting to scare the girl who had her back to the door and couldn't be aware of whom walked up to her from behind. "Do you mind if I join you outside?" The photographer assistant stepped closer to the shorter girl, who had turned around to fully meet the stranger girl with the husky voice. _

_"You look familiar, do we know each other?" Rachel sat her half empty glass on the marble edge, letting her eyes scan the taller blonde who was sipping from her champagne glass and avoided her eyes, as if scared to let her emotions out in the open. "Oh right, you are the photographer assistant!" She squealed happily at the memory of that photoshoot, clearly remembering how professional the blonde tried to be whilst she kept sneaking glances at her. _

_"Please accept my apology for that disastrous work, I don't know what had gotten into me that day." Quinn scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously at the other girl, who shook her head in amusement and placed a comforting hand on her forearm. "It was the first time I was assigned to such an important task and I almost ruined everything, because of my lack of expertise."_

_"Almost, that's the key word. You managed pretty well for it being your first time, Miss Fabray right?" The singer stepped closer to the blonde, tucking a wild strand behind her ear and taking in the sight of her perfect face being framed by her wild mane. "I never had so much fun on a set before, that is very important to determine the chances of continuing in this field. Keep the client happy." _

_"I could use more of these advices from someone who seems to be pretty deep in the business, would you accept an invitation for coffee sometime this week?" Quinn smirked charmingly at the girl, who looked up into her darkened hazelnut eyes and smiled back at her, as the distance between them got even smaller. "Or maybe dinner, I'd gladly follow you to your favorite restaurant since I am a newbie in the city and very much in need of someone who can tour me around." _

_"Well Miss Fabray, didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't mix work and private life together?" Rachel's breath was almost on her mouth and the photographer could already smell her sweet scent, along with the summer breeze that filled the whole city air. "I am afraid I cannot provide my touring services, but I am pretty sure any other model from your other shootings already took care of showing you a good time in the City that Never Sleeps." With that said, the shorter girl walked past her back inside not before throwing a flirty glare over her shoulder._

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

"I thought we had agreed on not spoiling her with her expensive gifts, so she could understand the real value of money Quinn." Rachel frowned at her ex-partner, who leaned against the doorway of the foyer after dropping Harmony off in time for dinner. "I am fully aware you need to compensate your deficit of parental attention, but not with gifts that will only distort her idea of hard work and deserved prizes." She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed her with a hard glare, despite knowing it wasn't going to change anything given the woman's notorious stubbornness.

"You decided that, Rachel but I don't see that being a problem when it's your precious boytoy who drops gifts on her like candies on Halloween." Quinn stepped from the doorway and walked toward her wife, whose stance didn't falter at all. "Do you think I wouldn't know about the brand new bike or the trip to Disneyland? Both things that you had clearly forbidden me to buy because it'd mean spoiling our only daughter, who is going through hell because her parents can't fucking agree on a simple thing!" She muttered through gritting teeth, not wanting Harmony to witness another argument between them. "I can't help but think that the real reason is that your boyfriend needed to give her those, so he could sneakily replace me in her life as easily as he did in her mother's bed." The sound of a slap resonated through the walls, but luckily it had not caught the young brunette's attention and who was still getting ready in the bathroom upstairs.

"Do not you dare to imply that, Quinn Fabray or I swear that you won't be seeing Harmony for a very long time." Rachel's hand moved back to its original place on the girl's hip, holding onto it so it wouldn't collide with her ex's reddened cheek for a second slap. "You have no right to tell me how to raise our daughter, since you aren't able to provide for your own self either."

"Threatening me with the custody again, Rachel? That's getting old and just because I am not being an asshole about the real reason why our marriage had a fallout, doesn't mean that you can treat me like a child and tell me what to do. I might not be in a good place with my professional life, but you didn't exactly complain when my job supported us after your throat surgery or during your pregnancy." Quinn rubbed the hurting side of her face and stepped closer to the other woman, who took a step back and got pinned against the railing behind them. "If you think I forgot about your stupid affair that got us right here, you have another thing coming Rachel." She whispered angrily at the brunette who gulped and stared back at her with the same intensity. "I am not bringing that up in the courtroom, because I am putting our daughter's needs before my own pride and I realize that you can provide a better environment and stability for her than I could. But keep that boneless boyfriend of yours away from my daughter, cause I am and always be the only other parent Harmony needs in her life." With that said, the photographer turned on her heels and walked out of the front door, slamming it hard behind herself.

**So what do you think? Interested? Should I keep going? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! Gosh I am so overwhelmed by the responses this fic got...I can't honestly describe the feeling of knowing you are interested in this fanfiction so much. Without you, writers wouldn't be so happy to write and share their ideas. So. THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Hope you'll like this chapter as much as the first one; I promise it won't be all angst and drama for the girls, because although it seems they both have moved on, there's still Harmony and not every hope is lost.

What I aim to do is to show both a glimpse of what they used to be in the very beginning and then skipping to what changed between them that led to Rachel cheating and their marriage falling apart. Both have their share of faults, of course and the identity of the guy Rachel had an affair with, will be revealed soon.

Stay tuned and please let me know your thoughts or suggestions! THANKS AGAIN!

**Warning: G!P Quinn. **

**Flashbacks still in Italics. Mistakes are all mines. **

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

The umpteenth argument with Rachel really didn't settle well with Quinn's already confused life, since finding out about her ex-wife's affair she hadn't been able to focus on her photography agency and just divided her time between Harmony, drinking and nameless girls. The blonde was currently sitting in her favorite bar, nursing a glass of her favorite scotch when the bartender moved to stand in front of her practically slapping her ample chest in her face. Classy girls were definitely hard to find, nowadays. Shaking her head, the photographer looked anywhere but at those tanned boobs so that she couldn't be tempted to take the girl home and add another notch in the bedpost. Luckily for her, though, two familiar brunettes walked through the door and straight toward her, ready to take care of their mutual friend and make sure she wouldn't drown her sorrow in too much alcohol.

"Hey Q! Look what I found outside." Finn's arm was draped around a Latina's slender waist, hugging the girl to her side and making sure that her beauty didn't catch too much attention from the other patrons in the crowded bar. "Drinking alone? That doesn't sound good buddy." He plopped down on the nearest booth and paid for another round, nodding toward their finest bottle of scotch.

"You know me Hudson, I am a loner." Quinn shook her head and sent a glare to their silent friend, who had grabbed a hold of the bottle and was taking long swings from it. "Slow down tiger, what the fuck happened to you?" She snatched the bottle from Santana and slipped it across the bar toward the brunette guy, who poured himself a nice amount before setting it back down.

"What else, Quinn? Girls and their stupid problems." The Latina held her head between her hands and just stared down at the counter, breathing deeply and fighting the tears back. "You must have a pretty good idea, since your ex-wife is being a pain in the fucking ass about this divorce thing." Looking at her blonde best friend, the lawyer sighed deeply and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "We need to go over some stuff before the trial, Q." She downed the drink and then stood up on wobbly legs, before making her way to the dance floor and blow some of the steam off.

"And you wonder why I don't settle down? God, your women have quite the grip on your balls and still they manage to be always pissed off at you. I care about my junk and don't want to have anyone stomp on it like that, sounds painful." The ex-Lt. shook his head in amusement and threw the bottle back toward the blonde, who nodded softly and poured herself another drink. Maybe he was right after all.

Their attempt to keep the night quiet, after the already drama filled conversation she had with Rachel, failed miserably when an obvious drunk guy started roaming his paws in places that Santana had clearly reserved for her fiancée only. The feisty Latina had pushed him back already, trying to move off the dance floor and back to her friends who were keeping a vigilant eyes on the scene, knowing when or if to intervene at the girl's defense. Finn was the first to shoot up from the seat, quickly crossing the space left between the bar counter and the dance floor to step between the now raging Latina and the highly inebriated guy, who had a couple of his friends backing him up if needed. The tall height and the past as soldier definitely helped during these kind of situations, but it was still three against one and he did not really want to cause any damage unless it was strictly needed; when the drunk frat boy tried to step around him, he didn't give that much of a thought and just shoved him back into his friends, sending them into a mess of limbs and spilled drinks.

"That teaches you a lesson about women, fucker. No means fucking no." Santana was led back to the bar counter, so they could retrieve their belongings and get the hell out of there, before the bouncers took charge of the situation and kicked them out in the hard way. The photographer and the lawyer stumbled out of the back door in the dirty alley behind the bar, followed by a newly sobered up Finn who had safely escorted them outside. Although, things didn't exactly look so good when the three guys from before stepped in front of them, blocking the way; the taller guy stepped back in front, trying to reason with them but it was obvious they weren't looking for a peaceful reconciliation when a strong punch was delivered to Finn's jawline.

"Motherfucker!" Finn groaned in pain, holding the side of his face but recovering in time to dodge another blow aimed at his head and quickly fighting back, after being cowardly attacked. The experience from the Army surely helped in such situations and he was almost certain both Quinn and Santana could take care of themselves at least until he took the most skilled guy down. After a series of punches, thrown back and forth, he had managed to knock the bulky frat boy out and grabbed both of his friends from the back of their shirts, throwing them against the dirty dumpsters in the alley. "You okay?" His lip had been split and he could taste blood, but his main concerns were the two women who were leaning against the rough walls getting their breaths back under control.

"Everything still in place, Finn. Thanks, though." Quinn smiled gratefully at him, her left eye had already turned purple and her knuckles were bleeding from the punches she had thrown; both their gazes turned to the other woman, whose designer blouse had gotten ruined during the brawl, but who looked okay exception made for the bleeding nose. "We can crash at mine, it's closer and bigger for the three of us." The photographer pushed herself off the wall and draped her jacket over Santana's shoulders, leading both her friends toward the street to catch a cab and finally go home.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_The news about Jesse's infidelity with his co-star ran fast in the city and Rachel was left licking her wounds or dealing with gossip articles that pictured her like a self-centered diva who had pushed her ex into the arms of another man. Truth was, the brunette was already aware of the passionate affair the curly haired man had started and the couple was together only to promote the Broadway production they both starred into. Not everyone knew that, though, and the second time Quinn ran into the singer she had tried to lend her a shoulder to cry on, knowing it would have been the best approach to make an impression on a heartbroken girl. The Broadway starlet's reaction, though, totally took the blonde by surprise making her wonder what she had done wrong this time. _

_"Your offer of comfort is quite endearing, Miss Fabray, but I'd keep that for someone who would swoon at the gesture and fall for your charming ways easier than I would." Rachel chuckled at her companion for the night, as they sat across from each other in the new vegan restaurant she had wanted to try since its opening. "But I bet you can call this a success, do not tell me you weren't delighted when I decided to finally accept your dinner offer." She brought the fork to her mouth, eating the last bit of vegan lasagna she had ordered. _

_"I was quite surprised and my offer was purely uninterested, from what I read and heard they make it look like you were the bad guy in the whole thing." Quinn sipped from her glass and kept her eyes on the brunette, who chuckled and shook her head amused. "So, let me get this straight. You two were using each other as gay beards for the only purpose of promote your show?" She whispered the last statement, not wanting to be overheard. "Isn't that a little sad?" _

_"It is how things work in the showbiz, one day you are in and the other one you are out. Jesse has been a wonderful partner on stage and an equally good friend, the producers thought it would be convincing to take our chemistry off screen and increase the attention around the show." Rachel shrugged lightly and finished her own glass of red wine in one last gulp. "I introduced him to Blaine myself and I am nothing but ecstatic about their relationship going so well; it feels like a personal accomplishment." _

_"I'll never understand these things, not even in 50 years." The blonde sat her fork down and poured some more wine in the singer's glass, quickly scanning the crowd to check paparazzi or flashes ready to go off around them. "Doesn't being in the spotlight ever bother you? I mean, we are having a causal dinner and people might be around you ready to take pictures of your eating habits or the person you are dining with." _

_"You get used to it but there are times I could use some privacy." Rachel thanked the waitress that grabbed their almost empty plates and rested her chin on her hands, staring at the young photographer with curiosity. "So is this a casual dinner? Here I thought it was just foreplay before taking me back to your apartment and keep me up for the whole night. Those rumors about you being an insufferable player must be legends, after all." _

_"You really know how to boost someone's enthusiasm huh?" The Yale student chuckled at the brunette's forwardness and smirked knowingly at her, not wanting to play the tricks up her sleeves yet. She had really gotten an idea of what kind of girl the brunette was. So cocky on the outside, with all the big words and the bluntness but on the inside, she was just another girl not really made for meaningless sex without the promise of something more. Truth was that for the first time, Quinn had no intentions to let it be just another one night stand. She wanted more and hoped Rachel would agree on that. "The night is young, what's the rush?" _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

When Quinn's car pulled into the driveway, she was disappointed to find a familiar black convertible standing in the same spot that used to belong to her. It was her driveway in front of the house that she had put half of her money and a lot of work on; the anger for being replaced so easily was still so strong, but she couldn't risk her time with Harmony because some dumbass face was keeping her ex-wife's bed warm at night. Sighing deeply, the blonde slipped her favorite aviators sunglasses on and jumped out of her good old Porsche before skipping to the front door to get her daughter for the weekend.

"Mommy!" As soon as the door swung open, the photographer was almost tackled to the ground by a excited brunette who had her arms and legs wrapped around her, holding tightly onto her mother. "You are early!" She giggled in the blonde's neck and nuzzled it gently, relishing in her familiar scent. "Mom isn't here yet."

"It's fine baby girl, she knew you'd be staying with me this weekend." Quinn set her daughter against her left hip and walked inside the house, looking around. "Were you home alone? Cause you know you are not allowed to open the door, without an adult's supervision." The young mother kissed the girl's forehead and held her a little tighter, as if to convey her worries and needs of protection through a simple hug.

"Quinn, what do we owe the honor?" A tall brunette man appeared in the doorway, looking between Harmony and her mother with a visible frown. "Rachel is not here, but I'll kindly deliver her any message you have for her." Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he smirked at the anger already filling the woman's hazelnut eyes, fully aware of how much his presence in the house bothered her.

"I am here to pick Harmony for our weekend together, Rachel already knows that so you can keep your messenger duties for another time." She said through gritted teeth and gently lowered the small brunette on the floor, so she didn't have to witness their conversation. "Baby girl, go pack your bag and grab a jacket. I'll be here, waiting for you." She patted her butt and directed her toward the staircase, keeping her eyes on the petite frame until she was out of sight. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Correction. This is not your house anymore and you don't have any say on who comes and goes from here." He smirked widely and stood taller, hoping to intimidate the shorter woman who still held her ground and wore a even more pissed off expression. "I am not sure you know that I fully intend on make my stay permanent around here and when that happens, I don't think I'll allow you coming around here and act as you still own this place. My house, my wife and my rules."

"Well, Brody, obviously attending Law School with daddy's money didn't provide enough knowledge about how divorces work huh? First of all, until all the papers are signed Rachel is still my wife and this house still belongs to both of us." Quinn stepped closer to the guy, whose smirk had slowly dissolved in a frown. "Secondly, if you think that you can keep me away from my daughter by not allowing me to come here, you have another thing coming. You stupid kid, what do you know about raising a child huh? Or working your ass off to provide for your family?" The lack of response from his side was enough to answer her rhetorical questions. "You live off your daddy's money and probably never got your hands dirty, so I highly suggest you to keep your mouth shut and your nose out of my business." She fixed him with another hard glare before being interrupted by her ex-wife walking through the door, after her daily rehearsals.

"What's going on here?" Rachel sat her purse and light jacket by the door, shifting her questioning gaze between her visibly frightened boyfriend and smug looking ex-partner, who leaned against the doorway with arms crossed over her chest. "Brody, hun, why don't you go make me some tea? I need to have a word with Quinn." She nodded toward the kitchen, without giving him the chance to say anything else.

"Such a nice tool you got there, Rach." The blonde chuckled to herself and slipped her sunglasses up over her head, forgetting about the fading bruise that she had gotten few days before. She kept her smirk on until she read the obvious angry frown on the woman's face, who approached her slowly to take a better glimpse of her left eye. "What?"

"Old habits die hard huh? What was it this time? A rough lover or another boyfriend who kicked the hell out of you for fucking his girl?" Rachel shook her head in disappointment and rested her hands on her hips, not knowing how the photographer's bad qualities used to be so charming and attracting. "You will never learn until someone puts you back in place for good. Right? How many times are you going to let it happen, Quinn? How many times you'll keep on this totally absurd behavior that hurts you and everyone else around you?"

"God Rach, it feels like you almost fucking care." Quinn looked down into the brunette's eyes, still being able to read all of her emotions like a book whose language she was the only one able to decode. Anger, disappointment and worry (?) filled her chocolate orbs, holding so many emotions that she almost felt overwhelmed; her smirk slowly fell and the realization that maybe a small part of her still cared hit her like a slap in the face. Something she really deserved, at the moment. "It wasn't anything like that, for the record. I was with Finn and Santana and a couple of guys got too clingy, we just tried to protect ourselves."

"Of course, the powerful trio never starts anything right? I bet you were minding your own business and the punches just landed on you three, without you having any fault." The singer shook her head and sighed deeply, not knowing how to trust the blonde's words. She wanted to, but too many times she had heard the same old story and she was sick of it. "Brittany called me in tears because of the umpteenth fight with Santana and I bet it was the same night you got your black eye. They are not even married and they already look like-"

"Like what, Rachel? _Like us_?" The photographer chuckled sarcastically and ran a hand through her short hair, feeling it slightly damp from the summer heat and the tension in the room. Almost twelve years together and Rachel Berry still affected her like anyone else did, reducing her in a mess of cold sweat and nerves. "You couldn't be more wrong about that Rachel cause, despite how everything turned out to be, we were one of a kind. We used to be happy before all the mess we got tangled up with and if you can't see past all the mistakes and the misunderstandings, then I highly advise you to take a look to the best thing in our lives that we couldn't have had without each other." Quinn stepped closer to the shorter woman and pointed to the bedroom zone upstairs, where quick footsteps and happy giggles could be heard through the thin walls. "You might be dating that dumb bimbo or I might be a careless jerk, but at the end of the day when I look at our daughter I see something that no one else can never have. So no, they are not like us because we used to be made for each other, we just lost sight of it along the way." With a last sad whisper, the blonde woman walked up the staircase toward her daughter's bedroom leaving a silent and pensive Rachel behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: As someone rightfully pointed out in the review, I've been making mistakes concerning Harmony's age and her behaviour. So I am editing the chapters' references to her age and lower it to 8 years old, since her behaviour is younger than any other 11 years old. I apologize for the mismatch. :) **

Sorry for the wait, just finished writing the chapter so all mistake that might be there (prob plenty lol) are all mines! Wanted to post the chapter before heading to bed, so sorry for not editing it.

Guess things might start taking a different turn for Faberry huh? Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! I'm open to suggestions and opinions on characters' development or the pace of the story.

**Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews :) **

**Warning: G!P Quinn & Smut in this chapter.**

CHAPTER 3

_Clothes ripped and mouths met halfway, as they stumbled through the dark and small flat toward the master bedroom to take advantage of Quinn's spacious and very comfortable bed; the blonde fell on her back with the brunette taking her rightful spot on top of her, straddling her hips and grinding not so subtly in the bulge straining under the photographer's jeans. Rachel's dress had been quickly pushed off her shoulders, leaving it pool around her waist and exposing her perfect upper half to the blonde's hungry eyes. Expert fingers trailed over the expanse of naked skin, stroking along the curves of her breasts as her pink lips brushed over her quickened pulse point, kissing and nipping at the small beads of sweat trickling down. _

_"Clothes. Off. Now." Rachel's fingers grabbed on the back of Quinn's head, tangling into her blonde locks and tugging her head back so that their mouths could find their way back to each other, whilst their lower bodies met frantically through their clothes. Her back hit the satin blanket, partially relieving her of the heat since they were colder than her own body temperature; slowly, she raised herself on her elbows, in time to watch Quinn move off the bed and taking her dress and drenched thong with her. "What about my heels?" Pushing her bangs off her sweaty forehead, she lifted her left foot and nudged the other girl on her side, silently asking for them to be removed as well. _

_"Leave them, it's sexy on you." Quinn's clothes quickly joined hers on the floor, exception made for the boxer briefs that did nothing to hide the obvious erect appendage between the girl's muscular thighs. Slowly she crawled back on top of the naked singer, elbows resting each side of the girl's head not to crush her with her weight and, mostly, not wanting to lose it when their bodies would finally touch fully. "You are way more gorgeous than what you look on stage." The photographer whispered sincerely before leaning down to claim her lover's lips with her owns for a passionate yet superficial exploration. Mouths moved frantically and hands laced against the mattress, gripping and holding onto each other as their heads moved from side to side, to find the perfect angle and the source of more pleasure. Pale fingers trailed the smooth tanned skin of the Broadway starlet's hip, scratching lightly the protruding bone before continuing its downward journey and meet the source of her most precious heat. Short curls tickled her palm and hips arched off the bed, trapping her right hand between their bodies and making it hard to keep going; her own lower body pushed down, pressing the girl's ass back on the bed and leaving enough space for her hand to go on with her sensual exploration. _

_"God touch me, please." Rachel's free hand grabbed on the back of her head, keeping their mouths close so that they could exchange breaths even without fully kissing; lust filled both their eyes, darkening the pupils and increasing the heartbeats, along with the dampness between bronzed thighs and the hardness under Quinn's boxers. "Oh fuck yes…" Cursing was something that rarely turned the blonde on, but hearing those words coming from the girl's usually impeccable mouth made her almost come on the spot. Her fingers had finally reached their final destination, spreading the girl's wet folds and massaging the throbbing nub, source of her main pleasure. _

_"You are so wet…" The blonde's body slipped further down the other girl's, lips attached to a very erect nipple that almost matched her erection for hardness as she sucked hungrily on its tip. Strong hands held onto her neck, urging her forward as hips bucked against her stomach, coating her tensed lower abs and the hem of her boxers with a warm sheen of juices. Her tongue swirled around the perky bud, feeling it poke her strong muscle as her fore and middle fingers slipped inside the girl's slick channel that quickly clenched around her. _

_"Fuck it's been too long." Rachel inwardly groaned, probably revealing a secret she wasn't meant to let out to a perfect stranger whose reputation was not so good, but at the moment she could care less. Her left hand found the metal headboard above her head, feeling it before gripping it so tightly that her knuckles had turned white; her lower body kept on bucking up and down, meeting the pace Quinn was setting with her long fingers. The photographer could only smirk against the brunette's right breast, circling her other nipple and biting on the side of it and leaving a reddened mark as a memento of their night together. Her fingertips curled on their way out, urgently pressing on the soft and spongy spot that managed to get the deepest moans out of the singer's throat, challenging her voice better than any play or vocal lesson she had attended in her life. _

_"Come around my fingers, baby." Quinn usually didn't like addressing her bedmates with such terms of endearment; but from what she got about the brunette, she looked like that kind of girl that likes them and, probably, wants to be held once she climaxes. A very girly girl, after all. Her body shifted back up, trailing the tip of her nose along Rachel's clenched jaw as her thumb forcefully pressed on the underside of clit, sending the brunette over her edge. _

_"Fuck Quinnnn!" The Broadways star clung to her lover's back, scratching her bare back with her short but manicured nails and probably leaving a trail of red marks along the way, but they both didn't care nor Quinn felt any pain. Her toes curled and hips arched off the bed, humping the fingers that still thrusted inside of her, dragging the orgasm out of her core and making her see stars for real. When her body fell back against the damp sheets, she was aware of a strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her down as she tried to take control over her pants and her aching muscles. Either it had been too long or Quinn was really that good. _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

Whenever she was supposed to spend time with her Mommy, Harmony couldn't wait for the days to come because it usually equaled to them having tons of fun together and sometimes it involved Uncle Finn too. She loved the young guy, who was a close friend to both of her mommies and even if they weren't blood related, she saw him as her own Uncle and part of their dysfunctional family. The small child had just woken up in the small bedroom that her mommy had reserved for her, wanting to have a familiar space to call her own to sleep and store her favorite toys, whenever she was over at her place.

"Mommy?" Harmony walked out of the room, padding barefoot around the silent loft till she reached the large kitchen where some noises could be heard. "Mommy?!" She said louder, trying to make her voice higher than the sound of pans and music coming from the blonde's iPod station on the kitchen island.

"Hey baby girl, someone wakes up early." Quinn turned the heat off and quickly crossed the space left between them, wanting to enjoy every small moment of their time together before Rachel picked her up on Sunday night. "Had a good sleep in your bed?" The blonde lifted the brunette up and pressed a soft lingering kiss on her forehead, whilst carrying her to one of the high stools around the island where they'd eat.

"Bacon!" The brunette bounced on her seat, clapping loudly at the sight of a big plate of bacon sitting right in front of her and making her mouth water. "I can't eat that very often, because mom and Brody are both veganist and fake bacon doesn't taste the same." She reached forward and quickly ate a long strip, chewing happily on it.

"_Vegan_, baby." The photographer filled the girl's glass with freshly squeezed orange juice and her own mug with black coffee, needing all the energy in order to go along with the erratic schedule of the upcoming weekend. "I made egg benedicts with Holland sauce, buttered toasts, scrambled eggs and blueberry pancakes." Quinn sat beside the giggling brunette, who could barely keep her excitement in check at the sight of so much real food.

"Mommy, you cooked too much. We need Uncle Finn to finish it all." Harmony giggled and took a big bite from her eggs, licking the sauce off her lips with the tip of her tongue. She had really missed breakfast with Quinn and wished they could have that at home, instead of fake bacon and eggs and the uncomfortable tension coming from having a stranger there, almost every morning. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby…" The blonde swallowed her own mouthful of eggs and bacon, watching the struggle surface on the small girl's face despite her silence. "Is there something wrong baby? Don't you like it?" The older woman sat her fork down and leaned forward to kiss her daughter's temple, lingering longer to make sure she wasn't running a fever or anything.

"Come home mommy." Harmony climbed carefully in the woman's lap and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, nuzzling into the base of her neck with the tip of her nose. "I know you and mom fought a lot, but you always said we were the most precious things in your life. Why can't you fix this?" The brunette looked up into the woman's sad eyes and clung tighter on the back of her night shirt. "I promise I'll be a good girl from now on, eating my veggies and getting good grades."

"Oh baby, it has never been because of you and please don't ever think that." Quinn pushed the plates back and sat the brunette on the counter, looking straight in her so familiar chocolate eyes. "Sometimes parents stop getting along but it doesn't mean they forgot about what they used to feel. Just it is better to put distance because arguing over the same stuff is never the answer." The photographer tucked the dark locks behind the girl's small ears and pressed their foreheads together, trying to be as close as possible to her. "Your mom will always have a big place in my heart, because she gave me you and nothing will ever change that."

"Otay." Harmony just buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck, playing with the short hair standing on the back of her neck and closing her eyes, to try and digest all the information the blonde had just given her. It was hard and some of her friends' parents were divorced themselves, but it never worried her before until she got in the situation herself. Quinn felt the girl lean heavily against her, probably under the weight of their irresponsible behavior that was hurting their small girl. She definitely needed to talk to Rachel about a way to better handle the situation, so their child wouldn't get caught in between.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_Hours seemed to fly by so slowly whilst their bodies writhed together in a sweaty mess, fingers tangled and sheets pooled to the foot of the bed, pillows had been thrown carelessly to the floor and a headboard kept on hitting the wall with an even tempo. Quinn's back was pressed against the wooden frame, supporting both of their weights as Rachel sat on top of her, straddling her lap in a reversed cowgirl way that had heightened the pleasure in their lower regions. Pale fingers worked her nipples from behind, tugging and pinching them hard as the girl's throbbing appendage slid easily between her slick folds, massaging the sensitive skin of her clit. _

_"Hoist your feet up on my thighs, star." Quinn's tongue moved behind the brunette's ear and swirled her lobe slowly, making the girl's hips buck up into the air and grind her opening against the foreskin of the blonde's member. "You are dripping so bad." She husked in the earlobe, clenching her teeth in it as her own hips moved accordingly to slip half of her cock deep inside the tight channel. _

_"God you are fucking huge." Rachel's feet rested on the photographer's bent knees, pressing the back of her head against the blonde's strong shoulder and lowering her hips fully on her lap, taking every inch of her hardness inside her. The feeling of being stretched and split in half made her thighs clench and her eyes almost roll to the back of her head; hands moved to cup both of her breasts, massaging them thoroughly as hips thrusted up into her backside, pumping the rigid member deep into her dripping core. Toes curled and moans escaped from her mouth for the intense pleasure she hadn't ever felt before, her own fingers fisted the sheets under them with a tight grip. _

_"You feel so good baby." The photographer's right hand traveled between the girl's bouncing breasts, feeling their mixed juices coat her cock till its base and drip further down to her balls sack, adding pleasure and hardness to her already rock member. Slender fingers moved smoothly down the toned muscles of the singer's abdomen, brushing along the shape of her bellybutton before dipping lower and finding the girl's engorged nub with her fingertips; eyes fell shut and breaths itched as the brunette's frame shivered under the amount of pleasure coursing through of her. _

_"I am not gonna last" Rachel panted against the blonde's cheek, her nose released deep puff of breaths on the sweaty skin and her moans mixed with sobs, knowing the tight feeling in her low stomach was the first sign of the imminent orgasm that was going to take over her body. Her back arched upwards and her feet slipped to press down on the squeaking mattress, leveraging herself as she bounced up and down the cock thrusting hard inside of her. With one last hard tug at her abused clit, she let the orgasm take over and envelop her in a hot embrace as her walls unclenched to release her essence in hard gushes. "FUCKKKKKK!" Rachel's head was thrown back and both hands and feet dug down into the mattress, whilst her hips rocked back and forth at the feeling of a warm river being released inside of her channel, filling her from the inside and mixing with her own. _

_"God yes…" Quinn's back dropped on the bed, unable to hold their weights up any longer given to the burning feeling in her abs and the incessant rocking of their lower bodies; both hands slid between the singer's legs, keeping her still as her dick slipped in and out of the clenching walls till each drop of her semen was gushing out of her tip. "Fucking hell, star." Breathing hard, she let her arms and legs fall limply on the bed, while her member softened inside the brunette above her who had collapsed on top of her. _

_"Where did you learn that?" Rachel pushed herself up and rolled on the empty side of the bed, face buried into the mattress as her legs parted, letting the hot air of the room brush along the length of her coated folds and cum covered thighs. Her hair was sweaty and sticking to her forehead, while her muscles ached with a guilty pleasure that she hadn't felt in ages, maybe never before. _

_"Laid my best cards down so that you would keep crawling back to me, if you want to be fully satisfied." Quinn smirked breathlessly, eyes roamed all over the girl's naked frame that made her appendage come back to life, despite the exhaustion of being the main lead for most part of the night. The blonde shrugged the idea of fucking Rachel Berry in a sex induced coma and just rolled on her side, tentatively draping an arm over the girl's back and waiting to be rejected or called a 'sentimental pussy'. _

_"You better do a good job at keeping me warm too, Quinn Fabray or it is going be you and your hand in the morning." The singer tucked herself closer to the older woman's chest, who smiled and kissed her sweaty temple before enveloping her in a full embrace, that erased any distance left between their tired and still buzzing from pleasure frames. "Night Quinn." She murmured against the strong collarbone and let her senses succumb to Morpheus, unaware of the loving gaze that had settled on her peaceful face. _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

The last two days of the weekend went smoothly and were filled with plenty of fun activities that made Harmony forget about her moms' issue; the brunette got the chance to spend some time with her mother and her Uncle Finn who was slowly teaching her football techniques and even let her wear his old helmet, from when he was just few months older than her current age. The tall guy had always provided the male figure in her life, without threatening Quinn or Rachel's parental duties and had become an extension to their already particular family situation.

When the knock on the door happened, the Fabray-Berry kid was napping peacefully in the bedroom that had been set and painted just for her, keeping her favorite pictures and posters all over the walls and having a box full of toys sitting at the foot of her princess bed. Quinn sat her coffee mug down on the coffee table and just padded barefoot toward the main door, knowing to find her almost ex-wife standing on the other side ready to pick Harmony and bring her back to the place they had bought together.

"Is Harmony ready?" Rachel hovered by the foyer, quickly glancing around and finding the apartment weirdly neat and clean. "So you finally started cleaning this place? That's an improvement." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the older woman, who sighed deeply and took her reading glasses off, letting them hang loosely over the v-neck in her t-shirt.

"Harmony is taking a small nap and I'd take advantage of that, because I need to talk to you." Quinn turned around and walked back to the open kitchen, grabbing another porcelain mug from the counter and filling it with steamy hot coffee. "You still like your coffee with soy milk and no sugar, right?" She quickly glanced over her shoulder to take confirmation of it, before proceeding with fixing the beverage the way she remembered. "There you go." She sat the mug on the island between them and looked at the brunette, who sat on a stool in front of her. "We can't keep doing this Rachel. I can't keep doing this constant bickering and fighting with you, it's not healthy nor fair to Harmony who is caught in between. She blames herself for how things went between us, when she was probably one of the few reasons we tried to patch things up at first."

"Blaming herself? Of course it's not her fault, why does she think that?" Rachel's hard glare faltered at the mention of their daughter and common source of happiness going through those thoughts, alone. "What did she tell you, exactly?" She rested the mug back down and looked back at the woman before her, searching for answers since she was totally in the dark about the whole thing.

"Just that she thinks that by being a good girl, we'll get back together." Quinn shook her head, chuckling sadly at the memory of her daughter being hopeful that a change in her behavior would entail her parents' getting back together. "It took me hours to finally calm her down, she was quite upset about the whole thing and our behaviors toward each other are the only thing to blame if we got here. I didn't ask you to talk about our past mistakes, cause we both know we are not yet able to let them go and forgive each other, but to prevent us from making other and probably worse ones. Dealing with divorced parents is one thing, but having them hate each other takes the damage to another level." The photographer looked up from her coffee to meet the brunette's eyes with hers. "But I honestly don't know what to do, so maybe we could try and make an effort to make this go as smoothly as possible without any further and unnecessary banter."

"I don't hate you Quinn." Rachel whispered softly and kept her gaze on her ex-wife's one, who faltered slightly under the intense stare. "How could I hate someone that gave me the best thing in my life? You were right, you know? The other day, when you said Harmony made us unique and one of a kind." Taking a tentative sip, the starlet casted her eyes downwards to the marble counter as she gripped the mug tightly. "And I agree that we should try and act as adults, for Harmony's sake at least."

"Thank you, Rachel." Quinn smiled thankfully at the brunette across from her, seeing for the first time in ages a soft smile creep over her face, that reminded her of the woman she had fallen so madly in love with. Reaching forward, the blonde went to clasp their hands for a quick squeeze but a sleepy brunette walked inside the room, crawling in her blonde mother's lap. "Hey baby girl, look who is here." The photographer nudged the girl's head off her chest, smiling at the grin that spread on her young features when she got a glimpse of her other mother being there.

"MOM!" Harmony crawled across the marble counter, both parents quickly pushing their mugs to the side to avoid burnt skin and hospital rooms as the brunette slipped into the other brunette's arms and played with her long brown locks. "Can we stay a little longer, mom? Mommy promised me we could watch Toy Story 3 on Netflix tonight." The small child looked up to the singer, with her trademark pout and puppy dog eyes.

"If you do not have any other plans, we can watch it together and eat leftover vegan lasagna, but it's okay if you can't." Quinn offered from the other side of the island, waiting for the brunette to either accept her invitation or deny, by taking Harmony home as they had planned earlier during the week.

"You cooked it?" Rachel raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her ex-partner and, after a small nod from the photographer, she looked back down at her daughter's pleading face and nodded with a roll of her eyes. "I guess we can prolong our stay, but only because your mom cooked and I can't resist homemade vegan lasagna." Chuckling, she set the young brunette on the floor and watched her run excitedly into the living room, eager to have a movie night with both of her parents.

**thoughts? comments? leave your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I have been quite busy...all mistakes are mines and as usual it's a G!P Quinn story. If you don't like it, do not read it :)**

**Hope you are still interested! If so, leave your reviews and thank you so much!**

CHAPTER 4

Quinn stood behind the counter of her friend's shop, keeping an eye on the potential clients coming in and providing them assistance, while he worked in the back shop unloading the boxes that had just arrived. The blonde's career had taken a negative turn after the fallout of her marriage and the inevitable repercussions on the firm she was running with her partner, so she just took a step back and focused on her own personal life. Finn and Santana were her only anchors during that dark time of her life, the guy offering her a full job at his shop but probably would have never treated her as an employee while the Latina became her legal representative in the divorce with Rachel.

"Good morning, may I help you?" The blonde looked up from the magazine she was reading and her eyes landed on an extravagant brunette, who roamed around the shop staring at the cameras. There was something oddly attracting in the girl's movements, that kept Quinn interested and made her follow with her eyes.

"I know you! You are Lucy Q!" The brunette's smile erupted and she bounced her way toward the counter, grabbing a magazine from her luxury bag and pushing it in the blonde's hands, along with a permanent marker. "Can you sign it for me? To Sugar Motta, your number one fan." She smiled brightly at her and kept bouncing up and down, before dragging her in a bear hug. "My daddy will be so happy about it."

"Sugar Motta? As in Motta Art Galleries?" The photographer handed the magazine back and looked at the excited brunette, who couldn't help but make her smile for an enthusiasm that she had only seen in her very number one fan, her daughter. "I am glad to see that my name hasn't been forgotten yet, despite being out of the business for a while."

"Oh Lucy Q, you will be surprised by the amount of people who complain about the lack of talent in the new photographers, nowadays. Very few professional photographers can be considered artists too, being able to be original and yet understood by this demanding market." She nodded mostly to herself and grabbed her business card from the front pocket of her bag. "I am in charge of the Motta Art Gallery of New York, would you be interested in participating the fashion exhibit we are putting together?"

"I…I haven't been doing much photographic stuff lately, except helping my dear friend to run this shop. Do I have to submit a book or go through an interview?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and looked at the brunette, who shook her head and kept on smiling comfortingly. Maybe it was time to take the reins of her life back, after all.

"That card contains all my direct contacts, if you are interested it'd be a honor to have you participating." Sugar smiled and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on her cheek. "Or if you are free for dinner one of these nights, I'd like to hear from you too. Thank you again Lucy Q." With that said, she turned around on her fashion heels and walked out of the door with the same bounce in her step.

"Hey dude, who was that?" Finn wiped his hands on a dirty rag and looked at his silent friend, not noticing the business card she was playing with. "You okay, Quinn?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of the daze she had fallen into.

"I just got a job offer or something that could definitely help pushing in that way." The blonde looked at her friend's puzzled face and handed her the girl's business card, letting the information sink in. "They are putting together an exhibit and they want me to participate, do you think I should go?"

"Quinn, you know how much I love having you around here to help but this place ain't for you hun." He smiled gently at her and wrapped his long and big arms around her shoulders, dragging her into a warm bear hug. "You always were the talented one, you can't let that asshole run this part of your life too. I know the way you look longingly at my cameras and I know you are just eager to grab the dusty ones from the shoe box in your closet and use them again. So go ahead and shine, you deserve some piece of normality." Kissing the top of his head, he just held her a bit tighter and let his warmth comfort her troubled soul.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_Moans escaped from her pursed lips, unable to suppress them any further as pink lips worshipped every inch of her exposed neck; short hair tickled her jawline and earlobe, making her giggle lightly along with voicing the pleasure coursing through her naked frame. Slender fingers were brushing over the skin of her nipples, twirling them in a painful erection and then flicking them slowly, in different and opposite ways that made her back arch off the mattress to get closer. Quinn was everywhere above her. Inside her. Not just physically but mentally too. That cocky photographer and womanizer had kept up with her reputation of passionate and talented lover, breaking through her walls of doubt and making her crave more. Since that night spent together, they had regularly fallen into beds and couches in a mess of limbs and moans; christening every piece of furniture they had at reach, without any shame or fear to be caught. It had added even more pleasure to the whole act, something that she had never allowed to any other of her past lovers. _

_"You feel so good against me, Rachel." That husky voice filled her ears and sent shivers straight to her core, that tightened around the rigid member thrusting inside of her. Never before, she had allowed anyone to fuck her raw, letting their most inner parts brush and touch so intimately. Not even her first boyfriend, the guy she had given her virginity to, despite his attempts to forgo the latex. It'd add pleasure, he said. Guess he was right after all. _

_"Don't stop, don't ever stop Quinn." Rachel's palms slid down the woman's muscular back, feeling every inch of those defined muscle tense and stretch under the movements of their bare frames; sweat covered them from head to toe, favoring the grinding and speeding up the thrusts of their lower bodies. She never liked to be on the bottom, except from her first time where she let her ex take the lead, but she found herself breaking so many rules as soon as her eyes met those intense hazelnut ones that belonged to the girl above her. _

_"Rachel.." A sharp nip at her earlobe startled the girl from her brief trip down the memory lane, focusing on the blonde who moved between her legs and was slowly driving her crazy. It wasn't rushed or fast paced like the first time they had sex, nor a quickie in the dressing room before she was due on stage. It was deliberately slow and Rachel wondered why Quinn was taking her sweet time with her, knowing perfectly how to dose the strength and the speed behind each thrust, that pleasured her but not enough to make her orgasm. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? After your show." Quinn's face hovered hers, looking down with a light smile that betrayed her insecurities and fears of rejection. _

_"Of all times, you ask me now? What if I say no? You'll pull out and won't fuck me till I say yes?" Rachel groaned at the cease of the movements inside of her, her hips rose from the bed in a desperate attempt to grind against the hardness pressing into her soft spots but to no avail. "God you are so fucking frustrating, I can't believe you fucking stopped to ask me something like that." The singer tried to push the other girl off her, so she could go home and finish her job herself but she was pinned back and down and literally fucked into the mattress. "Oh god." _

_"It's what you wanted, after all." Quinn's face moved out of her sight, resting on the mattress beside her and barely brushing their cheeks together. The blonde attitude had definitely changed, she could tell but the pleasure in her body was enough not to question that. Not right then, at least. Hands moved to the photographer's firm buttocks, slamming their hips together as the girl's cock rammed into her with a fast pace, barely giving her time to adjust to feeling it pull out before it slammed back inside, harder than before. Slender fingers grabbed her wrists, pinning them above their heads as their fronts slid together. Nipples were rolled and stomachs pressed together, letting their most intimate parts do most of their movements as everything else was almost glued together._

_"Fuck Quinn, like that!" Her feet pressed down on the squeaking mattress, lifting her hips off the bed to meet the faster thrusts that massaged her clenching walls so perfectly; eyes fluttered close and her mouth fell open, releasing a loud scream as the orgasm took over the frame, making it impossible not to choke on the blonde's dick with her pussy walls. "FUCKKKKKKKKK!" Her frame shivered and writhed under the weight of the blonde's body, whose member was still slamming down into her to ride every single wave of her intense pleasure before pulling out and just let her collapse on the bed. Alone. _

_"There, you are not obligated to stay now." Quinn's back turned to her as she sat on the bed and pulled her boxers back on, still sporting an obvious erection that she didn't seem to care about though. "I have an early morning, so if you could kindly go." Slipping her night t-shirt on, the young photographer placed her clothes on the bed beside her and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts. _

_The singer sighed to herself, conscious that her reaction to the girl's words had probably hurt her feelings and make her revert back to her player attitude, raising thick walls between them. She had been a bitch, she was fully aware of that. Leaving Quinn's bed had never happened so quickly before, usually they went for more rounds before they fell into an exhaustion induced slumber beside each other. Emerging barefoot from the bedroom, she wasn't surprised to find the blonde sitting by the window with a cigarette hanging from her lips; those perfect lips she had desired feeling longer on her body, but she couldn't really blame her for finishing her and then ordering her to go. _

_"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Rachel looked at the blonde, expecting some bitchy remark or maybe some crude comment about her performance in the bedroom. She wouldn't expect anything better after having hurt her. "Quinn, look I am so-"_

_"Don't. I'll see you when I do, be safe on your way back." The blonde threw the cigarette out in the street and crossed the space between them, mindful to keep a safe distance between even when she passed by to go back to the bedroom. When the door slammed shut, the brunette realized that she'd have rather preferred some hurtful comment than being obviously ignored and not even worth it of the girl's anger. Sighing to herself, she let herself out without looking back. _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

When Rachel opened the main door, after having heard a soft knock, she was surprised to find Quinn standing on the front porch, with hands shoved in the front pockets of her jeans and a soft smile replacing her usual smug one. The brunette greeted her with her own light smile, moving aside to let her ex walk in and stand in the foyer, as if she had never been there before; for a moment the brunette took her time to let her eyes linger on the more mature features, the high cheekbones and the full lips that had filled her dreams and took her to the edge for so many years.

"I must have forgotten about you picking Harmony, because she is with Kurt at the moment but should be back in a half an hour. Do you want something to drink?" The singer stood in front of her, having relaxed her own stance after their talk few weeks before. They were obviously trying, for their daughter's sake.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." The blonde scratched the back of her head, a habit she hadn't obviously lost since she was younger but that the shorter woman still found completely adorable. "I am afraid I can't keep Harmony with me this upcoming weekend, but if you have already made plans I'll find a way around or maybe ask Finn or Santana to babysit her while I'm at work."

"Work? I didn't know you were searching, is it for someone else's agency or your own?" Rachel felt happy for the woman who had managed to find her way back to her very first love, the one that had gotten them together at the beginning and that had always put a light in the woman's eyes. A light that had completely disappeared since their fallout.

"Actually, I was asked to do an photographic exhibit here in New York. It's dedicated to fashion photography and since I worked on that field for years, I thought I could contribute." Quinn smiled at the memory of her second meeting with Sugar Motta, in her personal office at the Motta Gallery and demonstrated nothing but excitement about having Quinn joining the other photographers.

"That's great, Quinn. I am happy that you didn't give up on something so important for you and I am sorry that…well I am sorry that I played that big role in separating you from your job too." She mumbled to herself, fully aware that it was her own fault if Quinn had found herself jobless and hating photography almost as much as she hated her for ruining their marriage. "I'll gladly keep Harmony with me and maybe drop her off at your place, when you are not working. Is that alright with you?"

"Thank you for understanding, really. I'll tell her tomorrow when I pick her up from school and I promise I'll make it up to her." The blonde smiled lightly at the brunette and turned around to go back home, still having a hard time being alone with her ex without letting their past overwhelm her. "I better go, give Harmony a kiss for me." She stepped closer to the door and grabbed the doorknob, when the sound of Rachel's voice stopped her from leaving.

"I know I said it several times, but I really am sorry for the way things have gone between us." Despite years of vocal training to strengthen her voice, when it came to apologize to Quinn for being the main cause of their downfall she could barely speak louder than a whisper. She felt like choking on her own words an tears push to fall, but she couldn't cry any more. She had lost every right to, after she had messed up so bad. "If I…If I could go back in time, I swear…"

"You and I know that it's not possible, Rachel and even if it was there's no certainty we wouldn't have made the same mistakes all over again. I worked too much and you just found comfort in someone else's arms, it hurts yes. It still hurts cause we should have been better than that, but what's done is done." Quinn looked briefly over her shoulder, at the broken woman that still held a disarming beauty that made her heart tighten in her chest. How much she wished they could still be them, living and raising their daughter together; but it was too hard to rebuild something that had been turned to ashes. "I'll see you tomorrow night, have a good rest of the day." With that said, she slipped out of the door and walked to her Porsche, jumping inside and quickly speeding away hoping to run away from her emotions. But it was a lost battle.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_She didn't know why she let her manager drag her to these parties, she hated crowds that weren't going to be the audience at some of her shows. She felt awkward and out of place, a wolf in an even more lonely place, so she did what she knew to do the best. Act. Plastering a fake but not overdone smile on her face, Rachel stood in a corner of the room nursing a glass of champagne while models walked around her, with their perfect tone complexion, ample dress cleavage and heels that made her look even shorter than she already was. Then she caught a flash of blonde hair and the sound of a familiar raspy voice, that had filled her ears for so many nights and that she missed terribly. As soon as she had walked out of the door, she had regretted all of her words and the lack of when she should have explained, so she'd have fallen asleep cuddled in a warm embrace than in a cold bed. _

_Quinn was leaning against a wall, with her back to her and arms wrapped around a tall brunette while they exchanged soft whispers and sensual glances, over the rim of the champagne flute they were both sipping from. Blonde hair fell all over the girl's face, adding more sensuality to her already killer looks and seeing her with someone else did nothing but irate Rachel. She was angry at herself for being such a scared bitch. Angry at Quinn for making her feel something she wasn't yet ready for. Angry at both of them because they were too coward to fight for what they both wanted. When the blonde nodded toward the backyard, she knew she had take a chance and get there before anyone else could; the model wasn't following soon after, having been stopped by some other girl on her way out. It was perfect. There she was, standing under the wooden gazebo staring up at the darkened sky and sipping from her glass with an elegance that rivaled royalty; her eyes couldn't help but linger on those slender fingers, so familiar. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel them map every inch of her frame and then explore her deepest core, dragging the pleasure out of her effortlessly. _

_"Quinn." Rachel had taken her heels off, carrying them at her side as she ascended the few stairs that led her to the other woman; eyes met hers and the tension in the older girl's face was enough to tell her that she wasn't exactly happy to see her. "I saw you and…we need to talk" The Broadway starlet sat her shoes down by the door and rubbed her own bare arms, feeling the cold breeze suddenly envelop her in a cold embrace. _

_"You realize stalking is a felony?" Quinn smirked from behind her glass and all those walls built around her, attempting to keep herself from being hurt again. "What do I owe the honor, Miss Berry?" Sitting the glass down, she sat on the edge of a small table and folded her arms over her chest, staring at the brunette. _

_"I came to apologize for the other night, I was a perfect bitch and very insensitive." The brunette took a step forward and looked into her dark eyes, catching a small nod of encouragement despite the hard stance. "It's…It's just that I never thought we'd end up in this predicament and for some odd reason, I got scared. I am scared of what you cause me to feel when I wake up and find you sleeping by my side, holding onto me but never suffocating me. You scared me when you stopped fucking me and looked at me like I wasn't just another body in your bed, but someone you'd want there for more than random sex." _

_"Don't you think that I feel equally scared? God Rachel, you have a fucking idea of how hard it was for me to ask you out and then swallow the hurt, because you had rejected me; the last time I opened up like that with someone was when I lost my V-card to my best friend and then it never happened again." Quinn stood up and quickly was in front of her, shrugging her jacket off to drape it over her shivering shoulders. "I feel better when you are there in the morning and it scares me. It scares the hell out of me because it shouldn't have happened and not with someone like you, obviously not interested. So let's spare each other any further angst, I'll go my way and it will be like nothing ever happened. Nothing but phenomenal sex between two grown up women." The blonde went to walk past her, but a hand on her wrist stopped her from going any further. Soft lips crashed against hers and a warm body pressed into her front, providing enough heat to make her forget about her gone jacket. _

_"7 o'clock. Don't be late." Rachel whispered and pressed herself closer to the blonde, whose arms quickly cradled her slender hips and just held onto her as they exchanged soft passionate kisses under the moonlight. Guess it was the start of something beautiful._

**Till the next update! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, hopefully you are still interested :) if so, please leave your reviews! :D Thanks for your attention**

**Warning: G!P Quinn.**

CHAPTER 5

Quinn was sitting inside one of the empty offices in the gallery, going through her old pictures and some of her more recent works that she could use for the exhibit, taking place the week after; the desire to grab her favorite camera and take pictures still didn't come without the pain from her past memories, where she used to do it daily and loved her job. A job that did cost her a family and the agency she had so much worked for. Sighing to herself, she grabbed the stack of pictures and threw them to the floor unable to sort through them without being swallowed by the sadness. Maybe she wasn't ready to do this. Maybe she should have just talked to Sugar and find a way out before it was too late for them to find a replacement.

"Mrs. Fabray?" A knock on the doorframe startled the blonde, making her turn around and bump her knees on the coffee table by the couch, throwing a small vase to the floor and watching it crash on the carpet.

"Damn it." Quinn mumbled to herself and dropped on her knees, reaching out for the broken pieces when another hand joined hers, catching the remaining pieces. "Ouch. It's not my day." The photographer inspected her palm, seeing a small drop of blood trickling down toward her wrist.

"Here, let me clean it for you." The same soft voice broke the girl out of her short lived daze, her hazel eyes settled on the person talking and finally took notice of a young brunette crouching down in front of her. Gentle fingers grabbed on her wrist, turning it slowly so that the blood wouldn't drop on the carpet before a silk handkerchief was pressed against the fresh cut, effectively stopping the blood from running out.

"It's going to get ruined now, it's not worth it." The blonde tried to pull herself out from that grip before the fabric was too ruined, but the other girl didn't seem to bulge or let it go. "Thank you-" Quinn stopped mid track, not knowing the brunette's name that was sitting across from her.

"Marley. Marley Rose." The brunette looked up and smiled gently, her blue eyes casting down to her injured palm where she was still putting pressure on. "It should be fine, but maybe you should run it under water." Her fingers trailed down the back of Quinn's hand, tying the handkerchief's ends together so it was still pressed on the cut like a band-aid.

"I'll wash it and return it to you, it's a shame you ruined for me." The blonde sat the broken pieces on the coffee table and stood back on her feet, hands out to help the brunette off the floor and finally standing in front of her. "Forgive my manners, I am Quinn Fabray." She shook the girl's hand with her not injured one and smiled at the soft blush creeping over the young girl's face, chuckling to herself for still having that effect on girls. "How can I help you?"

"Mrs. Fabray, I was assigned to be your personal assistant for the whole length of the exhibit, so feel free to contact me for anything you might need." Marley stood in front of the desk, playing with her fingers as she stared at one of her idols from her teenage years. "I know I am young, but I can assure you that I've been following your work since I was 16 and I majored in art directing with a minor in photography."

"Marley, slow down." Quinn chuckled and grabbed the pictures from the floor, handing them to the girl. "First of all, no Mrs. Fabray or I'll feel older than I already am, it's Quinn. Secondly, I don't doubt your education or your skills for the job, if they selected you then I have nothing to question." The blonde walked around the table and spread the photos all over the desk in front of the brunette, looking up at her she sent her an encouraging smile and nodded toward them. "So, your first job is to help me choosing what pictures I should pick for the exhibit, since you know my work I think it's gonna be a challenge for the two of us. Show me what you got."

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_Kisses trailed up the valley between her breasts, gently lapping at the sweat droplets covering her skin as she fought to get her breath under control; a warm body pressed down on her front, breasts pushed together as Quinn settled on top of her, between her still parted legs; Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her girlfriend's –yes girlfriend – disheveled hair and moist lips, still covered in her own essence. The singer reached forward and brushed her thumb over her jutting out bottom lip, wiping the extra wetness before cupping the side of her face in her palm; the photographer nuzzled it with the tip of her nose and rested comfortably on top of her, hands resting at her sides under her breasts. _

_"Tell me a secret" Quinn's words were whispered against her palm, but despite the low volume of her voice, the starlet heard her perfectly and caught the need In her lover's voice, whose eyes bore holes into her soul. Palms laced over her chest, before a chin settled on them to look up into her own chocolate eyes and maintaining their gaze, not wanting to miss anything they reflected. _

_"When I met you, you scared me and interested me at the same time; I tried to fight my desire to get closer to you and then I told myself that if we had kept it to sex, nothing would could possibly go wrong." Rachel chuckled softly and trailed her forefinger along the tip of the blonde's nose, who silently waited for her to finish. "But I was fooling myself because I kept coming back not only for your amazing skills in bed, but mostly for how you made me feel." Her fingertip was gently nibbled on by soft lips and for a moment she lost the train of her thoughts. "I think, well actually, I am quite sure to have fallen in love with you Lucy Quinn Fabray and that scares me because-" Lips dropped on hers, kissing her words away as strong arms cradled her head, holding it softly. _

_"I love you too, Rachel." The photographer pulled back to look down into her girlfriend's eyes, who were slightly moist with unshed tears but presumably, the happy one kind. Rolling them on their sides, her arm slipped behind the brunette's back to tug her front against hers and just brush their lips together, for another tender kiss. "I could spend the rest of my life like this, just kissing you." She hushed against Rachel's soft lips, dropping short but full pecks that sealed each word she spoke. _

_"Who says we can't do that?" The singer's arms sneaked around her head, fingers tangled in her short and messy hair as their legs entwined under the quilt that had kept them warm during the whole passionate night. "I can't see a better way to spend the rest of my life, if not in your arms." She whispered even softer, tilting her head upwards toward the blonde who nodded and just connected their mouths together for a series of loving kisses. _

_Naked bodies pressed together in a loving embrace, rolling back and forth on the mattress to take charge or find more comfortable positions, that allowed to keep their embrace intact and connect on even more intimate levels. When Quinn entered her, for the third time in the night, Rachel felt something had changed between them. Maybe it was the way the blonde kept on searching for eyes, never breaking the stare contest as their hips rolled back and forth in a slower pace. Maybe it was how she kept on whispering those three words against her mouth, thrusting into her with a love and passion she didn't know she possessed. _

_"God I love you, Quinn." Rachel's fingers dug into the blonde's muscular back, clinging to it for dear life as a soft thumb pressed down on her clit, circling and massaging thoroughly while Quinn moved inside of her, at a quicker pace. Her legs crossed at the ankles under the photographer's butt, pulling her in whenever she slipped her cock out and trapping her against her already shivering frame. _

_"I love you too…" Quinn whispered against her lips, bucking her hips forward for one last hard thrust that sent them both in the outer space; she could feel wet walls clinging around her spasming dick, milking it with a familiar warmth as she spilled her own release in the hot channel. Her thumb kept on putting pressure on the small bundle of nerves, rubbing it sideways as their lower bodies moved against each other, riding their shared orgasm out till the very last drop. _

_"Stay inside…" The brunette's words sounded more like a plea than a request, something the blonde couldn't ignore and happily followed, feeling the slickness of their joined release wrap her softening member in a warm embrace. The photographer rolled them carefully on their sides, not wanting to crush the smaller brunette, whose head was tucked against the crook of her neck. _

_"I am not going anywhere baby." The blonde's lips pressed against her temple, with the intention of keeping them there for the rest of their night as her arms circled the back of her head and hips, holding her lover against her front. The quilt was long forgotten at their feet, but she was pretty sure their overheated skins would provide enough warmth throughout the night as long as they stayed wrapped in each other's arms. _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

"Mommy, when is your exhibit going to be ready?" Harmony took a bite of her cheeseburger and chewed happily on it. Nothing beat real meat and time with her blonde mother. "I told my friends you were going to have a gallery full of your pictures and they didn't believe me, I wanted to show them." She nodded to herself and reached forward to grab a napkin, to wipe the ketchup from around her mouth.

"Sweetie, it's not just my exhibit but it should open next week and you are the first name on my VIP list." Quinn winked at her daughter and reached in the girl's plate to steal a couple of fries, while she had her hands full with her burger. "I love fries, even better when they are someone else's." She laughed and barely avoided the small hand smacking her own, minding of the small cut on her palm.

"You are not allowed to steal the fries from my plate, you had plenty!" Harmony placed a protective arm around her plate and stuck her tongue out at the blonde who chuckled and went to ruffle her hair, when the doorbell rang. "Is it already time for Mom to pick me?" The brunette looked at the clock on the wall and she was right about it not being time yet.

"I'll get the door, you finish eating your fries and veggies Miss Fabray-Berry." The blonde wiped her hand on a napkin and walked toward the main door, surprised not to find her ex standing on the other side ready to pick their daughter. "Marley? What are you doing here?" The photographer stepped aside to let the young brunette walk inside, carrying a small folder in her arms. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I promise it's going to be a quick visit." The brunette opened the folder and balanced it on her palms, before looking up at the other woman who was approaching her. "Miss Motta gave me the final outlying of the gallery's space for your photographs and I already worked on the better way to organize them on the wall, but I wanted to run it with you in case you wanted to make few adjustments."

"Of course, let's see." Quinn peered down into the folder from over the girl's shoulder and couldn't help but get temporary taken aback by the brunette's sweet perfume and her closeness. Working with Marley had been pleasant and refreshing, since she had quitted her job she had never been able to focus on photography without that lingering ache in her chest, but the young girl had reminded her of how good she used to be.

"So I was thinking to start with your most popular photography and then make a sort of timeline of your works or maybe we can sort them by importance to you?" Marley tilted her head toward the older woman, not realizing how close their faces were and how deep those hazel eyes could be.

"Let's go with the first one" Quinn nodded staring back at her, she could almost feel the girl's breath on her lips and her hands tingled to rest on her slender waist to hold onto, but she couldn't. She didn't want to mess a good work relationship with a girl she barely knew, even if in the past that had never been a problem with her.

"Mommy! Who was it?" Harmony chose that moment to walk into the living room, snapping the older women back to reality and jump apart, looking guilty and confused about what might have happened. The brunette kid walked to her mother's side and looked up at the unknown brunette, resting hands on her hips and raising her brows in a perfect Fabray/Berry style. "Who are you?"

"Harmony, where are your manners?" Quinn nudged her daughter with her hand, looking sternly at her before silently apologizing to her assistant who, instead, wore a soft smile at the sight of the mini-Fabray girl. "I apologize for her, sometimes she can be a little spoiled brat." The photographer rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"It's not really a problem Quinn. Hi, my name is Marley and I work with your mom." The younger woman crouched down and extended her hand for the small brunette, who shook it gently before stepping back and bump into her mother behind her. "You are an adorable version of your mother." Marley chuckled and looked at the blonde, who was scoffing and lightly pouting.

"Why, aren't I adorable too?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and stared at her assistant, who blushed lightly and grabbed her folder to avoid answering that question. "Are you sure you don't want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?" The blonde's smirk turned in a gentle smile as she squeezed her daughter's shoulders lightly, making sure to keep their physical contact.

"I should get going, since we figured everything out." The brunette slipped the folder in her bag and walked toward the door, sending one last smile to the brunette kid who was staring at her with curiosity. "It was a pleasure to meet you Harmony, I hope to see you at your mom's exhibit next Friday."

"I would never miss it and neither is my Mom." Harmony smiled widely and slipped out of Quinn's grasp, running back into her room to play with her dolls, as she usually did after dinner. The photographer shook her head and walked her assistant to the door, opening it for her as they stood in front of each other.

"Please forgive her manners, I promise she is usually more polite than that." Quinn looked toward the girl's room, making a mental note to herself to have few words with the brunette about politeness. "You shouldn't have interrupted your plans to come here, a call would have been good as well." The blonde leaned against the doorway and watched the brunette fidget with the button of her coat.

"I really didn't have plans and it wasn't a bother, don't worry." Marley smiled at the photographer and nodded toward the hallways. "Well, I better should go and work on those outlines. I'll see you tomorrow at the gallery Quinn, have a good rest of the night." With that said, the brunette turned on her heels and walked down the hallways toward the staircase disappearing around the corner.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

It was the night of the inauguration and Quinn was sweating cold sweat from the anxiety. It had been too long since people had looked at her photographs and she didn't feel as cocky as she used to be, when she was a younger and less expert photographer making a name out there in the business. Her fingers held onto the champagne glass, probably strangling it to death had it been alive, so when a hand rested on her shoulder she almost jumped out of her skin since she was lost in her thoughts.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Marley grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the front of her jacket, wiping the excess of champagne off the soaked fabric; she sighed in relief when she saw no stain left on its front, although she was still dubious about having a job by the end of the night if she kept on messing it up for the blonde.

"It's okay, really. I wasn't really there with my mind." Quinn took her wrist and gently pulled her hand away from her chest, not wanting to give into the effect of being touched there even if for totally different purposes. "You really did a great job with the pictures display, I could haven't done it better." The photographer turned to stare at her own area of the exhibit, forgetting she was still holding on the brunette's hand.

"Mommy!" A squealing voice came from behind the pairing before a smaller body crashed into Quinn's back, holding on her waist with a surprising strength. "We came straight here to see your pictures" Harmony looked up into her mother's smiling face, who pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning toward the young assistant, standing beside them. "Hi Marley!"

"Hi Harmony, you look so pretty tonight." The brunette's blue eyes switched between the child and her mother, who winked at her and kept on watching their interaction. "Want me to give you a tour? Or maybe get you something to eat? There's a nice buffet and plenty of drinks." The assistant held her hand out for the brunette to take and with one encouraging smile from the photographer, the pairing walked to the buffet area in the middle of the gallery.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel walked toward her ex and took a moment to appreciate the way she was dressed, damn she cleaned up nice. Forgone were the leather jackets or ripped jeans, replaced by black pants, a white button up shirt and a black blazer that accentuated her feminine and slender frame. "The exhibit is very nice, I took a look at some of the other artists' works and I was really stunned." The brunette fidgeted with the straps of her clutch, looking around awkwardly because she had run out of topics to talk about.

"Well, want to check my own pictures?" Quinn pointed to the walls around her and stepped aside to let the singer get a closer look. "Feel free to criticize and express your honest opinions, no hard feelings." The photographer chuckled and stared at her ex-wife's back, as she took her time in admiring her works. Truth been told, she was quite scared of what Rachel thought; her opinion still mattered to her, more than she hoped for; sighing to herself, she kept her eyes on the woman's serious face, following her around the room until she stopped in front of a black and white picture that took most part of the wall.

"I had forgotten about this picture, it was from…from when I was carrying Harmony." Rachel whispered as her hand reached out, almost to touch her own face that was tilted down to stare at her rounded tummy where her hands were clasped together. "I thought it was a fashion dedicated exhibit." The singer stared at the silent blonde over her shoulder, holding onto her purse with a tighter grip.

"Every artist had the liberty to choose a piece that represented the source of their inspiration and I couldn't not choose you two." Quinn walked up toward the shorter woman, whose heels almost compensated the height difference between them. "Hadn't it been for you, I would have never gotten where I did and Harmony…well Harmony became the best thing in my life, since the first moment we knew she was going to join us in this world." The photographer looked into her ex's eyes and almost reached out to wipe the silent tear escaping from her broken eyes. It was so tempting and Rachel was right there, reminding her of a life she missed more than everything else. More than her own family. More than her job.

"Q-bear!" Strong arms wrapped around the photographer from behind, lifting her off her feet and twirled her around as easy as a rag doll. Brittany set her back down on the ground and hugged her fiercely, pressing a wet kiss on her cheek before waving enthusiastically to the Broadway star standing behind them. "I am so happy you started taking pictures again, will you do my photoshoot now?"

"Britt we talked about this already, do not pressure her." Santana rubbed her girlfriend's back gently and stepped forward to pull her best friend in a quick hug; her eyes found Rachel's ones and the softness in her glare evanished quickly, being replaced by hardness and hatred for the brunette. "Berry." She nodded shortly toward the shorter woman, before focusing again on her friend who was directing Brittany toward the buffet area. "It was damn time you got back on your feet Q. Let me tell you, the other artists got nothing on you, it's shit compared to your work."

"Always so crass, Santana." Rachel shook her head and walked past the blonde, seeing their daughter walk back to them with a plate full of food that mostly consisted of chips and salty snacks. "Baby girl, that's not healthy." The starlet crouched down to take a closer look but the child was adamant not to give up on her precious possession. "Let's go find something else to eat, maybe some veggies."

"But mom! I already eat plenty of veggies at home, mommy would make me eat this." She turned her puppy dog eyes toward the blonde photographer, who shook her head amused and walked to her whining daughter. "It's your night, we should all celebrate and veggies are not celebration food." Harmony held the plate out for Quinn to take some food as well and then turned toward her Aunt, who smirked proudly and sent her an affirmative wink.

"C'mon Rach, just for tonight." Quinn scooped some chips and ate a big mouthful, without caring about the persons who were roaming around to check her works out. "From tomorrow, back to veggie and all that fake meat stuff you love so much." She chuckled and sent her ex a playful smirk, earning an eye-roll and a short nod. "Go ahead and sit on that chair baby, you can eat those and then your Aunt Santana will help you choosing some other food, that is not veggie or chips." The photographer sent her best friend a quick glance and then moved to entertain a couple of critics that were heading her way.

**what are your thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I found some time to put a chapter together, some might not like the present part of the story but it has a purpose :) hope you are still interested in the story!**

**All mistakes are mines!**

**Flashbacks are in_ Italics. _**

**Warning: G!P Quinn**

_**EDIT: I've gotten several reviews of readers giving up on this story because of the lack of development between Faberry, I can assure you that I am a Faberry shipper at heart and I don't think there is a better combination than Faberry; it's my headcanon for every R/Q story I write.**_

_**Although, the plot in this story has been thought in a way that Faberry can't reconcile so quickly after what happened between them. I think it'd be kind of unrealistic if they jumped back into a relationship after the damage both girls did. **_

_**Hopefully you'll find the patience to bear with me and see where the story goes...thank you. **_

CHAPTER 6

"Gotta say Q, I think people missed your works. Look at how many are standing in your area and some even wanted you to work for them, you are back on your feet dude." Finn pulled her in a side hug as he kept sipping on the champagne glass, looking around with a soft and very proud smile. "You are welcome to come back to the shop with me, but this is your environment." He kissed the top of her head and released her to skip toward a cute brunette who stood all alone.

"Typical Hudson, running after the first skirt he sees." Santana patted her best friend's shoulder and rested her head against it, lacing their fingers. "I saw your assistant, she is cute isn't she?" The Latina looked up into her friend's eyes, who quickly moved back to the wall to stare at her photographs to avoid the inquisitive glances. "You slut, you already fucked her?" She whispered so it stayed between them, not wanting to alert the people around them.

"God Santana, I wonder how you contain yourself in the courtroom with that potty mouth of yours." The blonde frowned at the girl's words choice and released her hand from her hold. "I haven't fucked her and I don't plan to make her another notch in my bedpost, I work with her and she is a sweet girl, she deserves better than that." Her hazel eyes quickly found the aforementioned assistant, chatting with some businessmen who had already tried to engage her in a business deal she wasn't too sure of.

"Don't see what's the problem and she isn't just a sweet girl Quinn. She is a grown woman, sexy and beautiful and who probably has needs like you and me." The lawyer cast a brief look at the other brunette who had sneaked a glance at the blonde photographer, probably trying to be discrete. "She is totally interested or she wouldn't keep sending glances your way, every 5 minutes. Grow some real balls and make a move, you need to get a grip over yourself."

"I am fully aware of what I should do, but…I don't know." Quinn shook her head and sat her glass down on the first tray passing by, she walked toward the balcony to get some fresh air and clear her mind about Marley, her divorce and where things had been left off with the mother of her child. "She moved on, Quinn. Stop being in love with her."She mumbled to herself and ran a hand through her short hair, not really caring about messing the hairstyle.

"Everything okay?" Marley's soft voice startled from her thoughts, from the umpteenth time since they had met each other. "I keep scaring you, there must be something wrong with me or my voice." The brunette looked at the older woman who turned around to face her, with a playful smirk on her face. "I didn't mean to sound noisy, just thought you didn't feel well and maybe you needed some help, I can get your friend Santana?"

"I was just thinking about stuff, you know?" The photographer leaned back against the banister and looked into her assistant's eyes, she couldn't really deny that Marley was beautiful and exactly the type of girl she would to take home after a night of charming her way into their pants. "I think I might need something stronger than fake French Champagne, would you be interested into joining me?" She pushed herself off the banister and motioned toward the almost empty gallery.

"I would love to." The younger brunette walked ahead of the photographer, quickly grabbing the jacket she had draped over the back of a chair before following the blonde out of the gallery, under the amused eyes of a Latina who sipped more from her glass.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_Going back to Lima never was something she enjoyed, even when she was a brilliant Yale student that every parent should be proud of; but now, having dropped out of an Ivy League institution to pursue her dreams of becoming a photographer? That was something that Fabrays could never understand. Although, Rachel had insisted to go with her to finally meet her parents, something that Quinn dreaded like the shots she had to take when she was a kid cause she hated needles; this was going to be even worse, not only she had dropped out of Yale but her girlfriend was a Broadway singer. _

_"We can still go back to the hotel and pretend we never came here." Quinn stood beside her girlfriend on the Fabray's porch, just few inches away from the big mahogany door of the mansion that was probably as big as the mayor's house itself and that man was rich. Her family was well known in town and in the whole State, mostly associated with the business that she should have taken over, but that now, was only another excuse to have her father disappointed with her. _

_"Don't be ridiculous, we didn't jump on a red eye flight to attend your niece's birthday just to go back and hide in a hotel room." Rachel held on her hand and used her free one to ring the doorbell, knowing that her girlfriend would have never mustered up the courage. It was cold and she was tired, of course she wasn't going to waste any more time on that porch. _

_"Quinnie! You came!" Her older sister, Francine, was probably the only family member that really cared about her little sister and her happiness; despite having graduated from Harvard and being the CFO of the family enterprise, she was glad Quinn hadn't followed her step and pursued her dreams instead. "The kids are in the living room, mom and dad are wherever drinking the day away." She tugged them by the hands and slammed the huge door behind them, taking a moment to appreciate the date the blonde had brought along. "You are dating Rachel Berry?! You ass, why didn't you tell me!" Frannie smacked her younger sister on the back of her head and enveloped the amused brunette in a bear hug. "You must sing us something and the next time we come to New York, I am so booking a ticket to your show!" _

_"Quinn, you failed to tell me your sister is a fan and do not worry Francine, I'll make sure you have the best seats in the whole house." Rachel followed the blonde into the living room and sent one encouraging smile to her silent girlfriend, who went to move forward to join them celebrations when a familiar silhouette caught her eye. _

_"Lucy, I see you decided to honor us with your presence. Did you forget your manners?" Russell Fabray was not a tall or huge man, but his voice and eyes conveyed enough authority to earn respect and fear from the people around him. The only one who seemed unaffected by that was his only niece, who managed to turn him into a big ball of mushy feelings. _

_"Russell." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and stared into her father's eyes, not really scared as much as she was when she was just a kid but still intimidated by his stance. "Frannie wanted us to be here for Sophia, but do not worry about our stay. We booked a room already and we'll be leaving as soon as the party is over." _

_"We?" Judy Fabray emerged from the kitchen room, carrying her trademark glass of martini and smiling too brightly for that to be true. Leaning forward she barely brushed her lips against her daughter's cheeks, before pulling back to lean heavily on the banister of the staircase and downing her drink with one last gulp. "Did you bring someone to meet us? Are you two serious?" Judy glanced between her youngest one and her husband, taking in their tense stances. _

_"Quinn, there you are. Sophia is a wonderful kid and asked for her favorite aunt." Rachel wrapped her hands around her girlfriend's bicep, stroking it gently as she faced the two other blondes in the room. "I assume you are Quinn's parents? Rachel Barbra Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you both." The brunette leaned forward to shake hands with them, but only Judy looked polite enough to shake the offered hand and smile tightly at the young girl. "Your house is delightful, Mrs. Fabray." The singer stood back by her girlfriend's side, lacing their fingers together trying to soothe her anger and frustration. _

_"Let me get you a drink dear, they obviously need a moment." Judy led the brunette back inside the living room, where they could join the celebrations of her young granddaughter with her parents and friends. _

_"I had better expectations concerning you, Lucy, and you bring an actress in my house? What's going to happen in a few years when her career will be over and you'll have to support both of you? That's why a position in the family business would have provided stability and a future!" His voice was loud and echoed in the hallway, but the blonde girl didn't even flinch and stood her ground the way her father had always taught her to. _

_"She is not going to lose her job in a few years and just because she is an actress, it doesn't mean she is shallow or superficial nor she expects me to support both of us, financially speaking. Rachel is an independent young woman and if you cared about your daughter instead of appearances, you'd make an attempt to actually know her. She is talented and born to be on a stage and you know what dad? I am fucking good at what I do, too." Quinn stood just few inches from her fuming father and grabbed on the front of his sweater. "I am great at what I do and soon I'll be able to open my own agency. I am a self-made woman, dad, and I won't let you or anyone else take that away from me. Not anymore, so either you accept it or you can consider yourself out of my life." She released him and looked up into his gray cold eyes, before spinning around on her heels and walking away. _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

One drink quickly turned in a tequila shots challenge that ended up with Quinn winning by 3 shots over her young assistant, who was definitely done for the night; finding the girl's address hadn't been easy, not after having her practically on top of her for the whole cab's ride and dozing off because of the alcohol circulating in her system. The task of helping Marley up to her apartment, though, provided to be the hardest task and the tequila she had drunk herself wasn't helping in finding her own equilibrium; when they finally reached the girl's door, Quinn was panting from having carried her up the stairs and down the hallways and Marley was practically asleep in her arms.

"You smell good, do you know that?" Marley slurred in her neck as the blonde struggled to open the door, they both stumbled inside and the older woman luckily found the light switch at the first attempt not wanting to hurt neither of them. The younger assistant kept nuzzling into her neck, sloppily pressing soft kisses along her skin that made her knees buckle and pants tighten on her lower body.

"We should get you in your bed." Quinn closed her eyes for a brief moment, fighting the urge to jump her assistant's bones because she'd take advantage of her drunken state and she wasn't like that. With her last bit of strength left in her body, she hoisted the brunette up in her arms and carefully maneuvered them around the dark apartment, finding the bedroom at the first attempt. She laid the passed out girl in the middle of the bed and turned her on her side, with the trash bin right beside her, in case she got sick during the night. Once she was sure the brunette was okay, she slipped back out of the door and jumped in the first cab that would have taken her back home.

The incessant knock on her front door made Quinn fall, literally, off the bed not really helping with the headache induced by the amount of alcohol she had swallowed down; rubbing her hand over her face, she leaned heavily against the doorframe before swinging the front door open, surprised to find her assistant on her doorstep with a box of fresh donuts and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Marley, hi. I didn't expect you so early." Quinn stepped aside to let the silent girl walk past her and sit the food on the coffee table; closing the door with as less noise as possible, she got a glimpse of the clock above the fridge and realized it wasn't exactly morning. "Shit, did I really sleep till 2 in the afternoon?" Pushing her hair back she walked across the living room and sat on the couch, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"When I didn't see you at work, I thought you might be still sleeping and you could have used fresh coffee. It's vanilla flavored." Marley handed her a cup and opened the donuts' box, sitting it in her own lap so the blonde wouldn't have to move from her comfortable position on the couch. "Quinn, about last night. I don't know where to start with my apology, I should have kept myself from drinking too much and please, if you could forget about my inappropriate behavior I'd be very thankful."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Marley, we both drank too much but no harm was done. I am glad you recovered so soon from your hangover, I would be still buried under my pillow cursing myself." Quinn chuckled and took a sip from her coffee, relishing in the taste of the hot liquid filling her mouth. "Look, why don't you take the day off? I think we can grant ourselves that luxury for today and I feel bad I have kept you away from your friends and boyfriend."

"I really don't have many friends and actually, I am not seeing anyone." The brunette tucked some hair behind her own ears, looking away from the surprised blonde whose eyebrow had raised in her usual sexy way. "Long story, but I'll get out of your hair so you can take care of your own hangover." She stood up almost knocking the box to the floor, but a hand wrapped around her wrist keeping her in place.

"I would have probably stayed, had we been sober." Quinn looked up into her assistant's blue eyes and used the pad of her thumb to brush over the skin of her inner wrist. "You were wasted and I wasn't that far behind, so stop feeling bad about last night cause there's nothing inappropriate nor offending that you might have done." The blonde sat her coffee down and stood up, keeping their eye contact and still caressing her wrist gently. "I can't deny last night felt good, but I don't want to ruin our professional relationship so we can just move on as if nothing happened.

"We are sober now." Marley turned around and took a step closer to the photographer, whose brows furrowed in puzzlement at the girl's words. "Where is your bedroom, Quinn?" Arms circled her head and lips brushed against her tensed jaw, that suddenly fell slack as soft kisses were dropped on her skin. The brunette stared moving backwards toward what she assumed was the bedroom zone and got confirmation by the way the blonde fell in step with her, gripping her hips with her hands.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_"What's on your mind?" Rachel's lips trailed along the skin of her girlfriend's side, peppering it with soft kisses as her nail scratched along the defined groove of her six pack; since they had gotten back in their hotel room, the blonde had gotten quiet and distant and not even their lovemaking had managed to bring her back. _

_"Just family stuff, I knew it was a bad idea to come back." Quinn shook her head and tilted her head to the side, watching out of the window as she reclined back against the pillows, with both hands behind her head. "He is never going to accept us, you know that? He thinks I am a failure that is dating a shallow actress." She sighed deeply and looked down at her girlfriend's, who had her chin rested against her hipbone and looked up at her. "I told him that he doesn't care enough to get to know you or he'd see how strong and wonderful you are, Rachel." _

_"I don't care about what your father or anyone else thinks, Quinn, but thank you so much for defending me." Leaning up the brunette pressed their lips together for a soft kiss, her hand cupped her girlfriend's cheek holding their faces together. "He'll come around and finally see how great you are; if that doesn't happen, then he is clearly the one missing out baby." The brunette settled on top of her lover and brushed their lips together for another gentle kiss, feeling the girl's anger dissipate under her touch. _

_"I really don't know what I'd do without you, Rach." Quinn's hands moved down her smooth back and landed on her perfect backside, grabbing it gently as their lips moved slowly in a series of soft but passionate kisses. Her member couldn't help but twitch at the feeling of her girlfriend's frame pressed against hers, gently undulating her hips down as their kisses grew hungrier and more demanding. _

_"Let me take care of you tonight." Rachel's lips parted to suck on the photographer's lower lip as her center ground down on the erect appendage between her lover's legs. Her juices coated its leaking tip, massaging it slowly with her upper folds before sliding upwards to rub her own clit along the length of the hard shaft. "I never felt so wet before" She whispered in Quinn's lips as her hands trailed up her strong biceps, holding on her shoulders for leverage. "Before you." _

_"You are driving me crazy, Rach." The blonde whimpered and tightened the grip on her girlfriend's buttocks, pushing her hips forward as her owns moved upwards to massage the head of her cock on her swollen clit. "I need to be inside of you baby, please." She threw her head back against the pillows, allowing the brunette to have more space to trail her kisses down her neck and latch on her pulse point. _

_"Since you asked so nicely." The singer's hips moved upwards to finally take the hard shaft inside her core, wrapping it in her warm heat as their breaths itched in their throat from the pleasure. Eyes fluttered close and hands gripped slender hips, stilling their movements to savor every inch of that tight wet cavern surrounding her member. _

_"I love you." Quinn whispered in her girlfriend's mouth, whilst her hands traveled back down to her buttocks to grab onto as she raised her hips from the bed, thrusting her cock in and out of the girl's tight passage. "God you are so tight baby." She whimpered and moved the brunette against her, meeting each thrust with one of her own as their breasts pressed together, stimulating their erect nipples. _

_"You feel so good." Rachel's hands rested on the headboard above them, fisting the metal bars as her lower body raised and fell on the photographer's wet and stiff member, impaling herself to the pace that would bring both more pleasure. It was a mix of fast and slow. Of give and take that drove both crazy. Head thrown back and chest pushed forward, her hips rutted forward to meet the hardness shoved between her legs, rubbing along her clamping walls and hitting the special spot that only Quinn had managed to find among her lovers. _

_"So fucking beautiful baby." The blonde's head tilted upwards, dragging the tip of her tongue around a dark nipple as her right hand moved between her girlfriend's legs, massaging her clit in time with the thrusts of their hips. Rachel's hands clenched around the bars, that helped her leveraging her weight as she pushed back and forth with more insistence, needing to take Quinn over the edge with her. Pink lips sucked on her nipple, lavishing with her hot tongue as her clit throbbed against those talented fingers, that swirled and circled around it till it was painfully hard. _

_"God Quinn, I am fucking close." Rachel's left hand grabbed on the back of her lover's head, keeping her head against her chest as their thrusts became sloppy and uneven; it was just a matter of getting off and nothing else mattered anymore. When those perfect teeth bit down on the tip of her nipple, she lost it. Her walls fluttered around the hard member, choking on it as her juices gushed hard from her entrance, soaking it down to her heavy balls. _

_"Fuck!" Quinn's release wasn't far from following, her forehead dropped on her girlfriend's shoulder as her balls throbbed and her member released spurts of her own release deep inside the brunette's core. Thick ropes of her release mixed with the singer's one, drenching her lower body even further as her cock softened inside the girl's pussy. "Oh damn…"_

_"Indeed." Rachel's lips dropped a soft kiss on her spent lover, that had reclined back against the pillows to gather her bearings; her hand loosened its grip on the metal bar and both arms slipped under the blonde's shoulders, resting her upper body against the photographer's who was panting under her. "For the record, I love you too." The singer whispered in the hollow of her neck, nestling herself till finding that comfortable spot where she used to rest whenever they slept together. _

_"I know star." Quinn's arms circled her back, drawing little imaginary circles under her sweaty shoulder blade and nuzzling her locks with the tip of her nose. "Do you think I should have accepted a job in the family business?" She whispered softly, not ceasing the movement of her fingertip as the other hand reached down to throw the tangled blanket around their bare frames. _

_"I think that you belong standing behind a camera as much as I belong on a stage, Quinn." Rachel's hand cupped her girlfriend's jaw, tilting it downwards so they could stare into each other's eyes. "You should do whatever makes you happy, whether it's being a photographer or the next CEO for the company. Whatever you want to do, I'll support you." Leaning up for a soft kiss, the two girls cuddled even closer under the thin blanket feeling the chilly night take over the heat they had shared for hours. _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

Dropping with her back on the mattress, Quinn breathed in deeply to regain control over her body that had just come down from another orgasm induced high; the condom was still wrapped over her softening member, translucent with the evidence of her partner's release. Her eyes fluttered close as soft lips trailed along her sweaty neck, tasting her skin for the umpteenth time that afternoon and gentle fingers rolled the rubber off, throwing it unceremoniously on the floor. Since they had reached her bedroom, clothes had quickly come off and their bodies had tumbled in her big bed, finding a better way to work both their hangovers off.

"You okay?" Marley's soft whisper snapped the photographer out of her daydream, she couldn't afford to rethink about the 3 rounds they had engaged into cause her body couldn't take another one, not at the moment at least. The brunette's slender fingers traveled down the valley of her breasts and rested against her upper abs, tracing the tensed muscles with curiosity as their eyes locked. "Hi."

"Hey you." Quinn's forearm circled the back of her assistant's head, drawing her closer so that their lips could brush for another soft kiss, very different from the ones they had shared for the past hours and that had left their lips bruised and swollen. "Just catching my breath, not everyone here is in their mid-twenties." She chuckled and tucked the chestnut locks behind the girl's right ear, pecking her lips once again.

"Oh shush. I couldn't really tell cause you are in a great shape." The brunette swung one of her legs over the photographer's lap, straddling her waist before leaning down to lay on top of her with their chests pressed together. "Is it too much?" Marley whispered against the blonde's lips, nipping at her bottom lip while arms circled her back to keep her in place.

"You won't hear me complain." Quinn smirked back at her and leaned up to press their lips together for a full kiss, swallowing the girl's surprised squeal for the intensity of the kiss; hands rested on her arching lower back, as the blonde's mouth nipped at the side of her neck brushing her erection between her legs.

"God Quinn, again?" The assistant moaned out in pleasure, digging her nails into the woman's scalp as she was rolled on her back and lips wrapped around her left nipple, tugging hard at it. "So much for not being in your mid-twenties huh?" She tugged the blonde's face back to hers, cupping it with one hand as the other one reached on the nightstand for another condom. It was going to be a long day off, indeed.

**thoughts? comments?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I loved your reviews and I apologize if some of you were disappointed in how the story is progressing or the lack of Faberry. As I mentioned before, I plan to make Faberry happen but at its own pace and I realize it might be frustrating for some of you; I do hope the other readers will be still interested.**

**For the reviewer who asked: Marley = Melissa Benoist :) **

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

**Warning: G!P Quinn**

**Keep Reviewing...thanks! **

A/N: I didn't proofread the chapter, so all mistakes are mines and I apologize for them!

CHAPTER 7

When the doorbell rang, quick footsteps could be heard running down the stairs to get to it and eagerly wait to swing it open, predicting who might be standing on the other side. A bigger and taller frame, though, slipped between the wooden surface and the anxious children who huffed and stomped her foot in a typical diva way. Rachel rolled her eyes at Harmony's perfect diva tantrum with additional eyebrow raise, no one could ever deny she was a Fabray-Berry spawn, indeed.

"Where do you think you are going, missy?" Rachel crossed her arms over her waist and leaned her back against the door, aware that Quinn was on the other side and could hear her. "You don't open the door just because you might know who is on the other side, Harmony. How many time did your mommy and I tell you that?" The Broadway starlet leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, stroking the back of her head. "I know you are happy your mommy is here, but ask and wait for an adult to be here." With that said, the woman let her daughter swing the door open to greet the blonde woman standing on their porch, waiting.

"Hey mommy!" Harmony wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and nuzzled her side as a soft kiss was dropped on top of her head; her smaller hands grabbed onto Quinn's one, tugging her inside after having waited so much. "Mom has made pancakes and bacon, the real one. Will you stay with us?" The small brunette looked between her mothers who shared a quick look before looking back at their daughter.

"It must be a special occasion if you cooked bacon, Rach." Quinn chuckled and looked at her soon-to-be-ex-wife, who smiled lightly and walked ahead of them toward the kitchen, where the food was all laid out on the marble island. "How is school, kiddo?" The blonde took her jacket off and sat it on the back of a chair before taking her seat at the end of the island, where she used to sit when she lived there.

"It's going great mommy, I've been casted to sing a solo for the Thanksgiving recital. Will you come see me?" Harmony filled her plate with an unhealthy amount of bacon, that made the singer cringe and the blonde drool before passing it to her salivating mother. "Mom said she'll be first row and uncle Kurt is coming too." She mumbled her words while chewing on the meaty food, swallowing it down with a big mouthful of OJ.

"I would never miss it baby, I'll be sitting with your mom front row and will record it with uncle Finn's video-camera so we can use it to embarrass you with your future dates!" Quinn smirked and stole a piece of bacon from her daughter's plate, who smacked her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest pouting. "Mom, tell mommy to stop being mean!"

"Sorry baby, but I am with your mommy on that. I still have your baby pictures book safely hidden and ready to be brought out when that time comes." Rachel winked at the blonde as they both made fun of the small brunette sitting with them. "Don't frown baby or you'll get wrinkles! Right here!" She pointed between the girl's brows, tapping it gently as her finger was swatted away by small hands.

"I'm going to my room to pack for the weekend! You are both infuriatingly embarrasing!" Harmony jumped off the stool and ran upstairs in her room, stomping her way up and making sure to slam the door shut hard enough to be heard from the kitchen room.

"She'll get over it, probably she'll be even angrier when we do that for real in a few years. Hopefully not so few." Quinn laughed and tilted her head to the side, reading the headlines of the newspaper sitting on the island beside her; her hand reached instinctively for the mug of coffee waiting for her, sipping from it as she kept on scanning the newspaper with her eyes.

"Are those fresh?" Rachel had secretly stolen glances to the blonde sitting beside her, who had fallen in a routine they had both gotten so acquainted to during the marriage years but that now just brought a bittersweet taste in her mouth. When her eyes had lingered down the girl's neck, her heart felt like stopping in her chest for a moment at the sight of well known marks adorning her alabaster skin.

"What?" Quinn looked up from the newspaper, eyebrow raised and mouth curled up in a puzzlement frown. Fingers reached up to trace the purplish hickey on the left side of her neck, grazing it slowly before retreating almost as if the mark had burned her skin. "Oh, that."

"You don't owe me an explanation, Quinn." Rachel stood up and brought the breakfast dishes toward the sink, cleaning them before bending forward to sit them in the empty dishwasher. "I apologize for all the times I judged you for the one night stands, it was none of my business after what happened between us." She wiped her hands on a towel and turned around, staring at the blonde still sitting at the island. "Maybe…maybe we could try and be more than just civil to each other, like friends?"

"You want to be friends? We never were friends in the first place, Rachel." Quinn stood up and sat her own empty mug in the dishwasher, before leaning against the opposite counter to stare at the other woman. "We always were more than that or nothing at all, why do you want to try, now?" She raised an eyebrow and waited for the brunette to answer her, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective stance.

"Cause you are Harmony's mother and because I can't erase someone who has been part of my life for twelve years like nothing. Like you never existed." The brunette stood up and took a step forward, reaching out to grab the blonde's hand with her own only to have the girl pull back from her. " I just wanted to apologize for being critic of your lifestyle, just that."

"I agree that we should keep a friendly approach between us but I need more time, Rachel. You have no idea what it felt like and whenever I see you, I still feel so fucking angry for how things went between us." She gritted her teeth and looked at the singer before her, eyes filled with anguish and pain for what they had and how it got ripped away from them.

"I know and I am sorry for having cheated on you with-" Rachel's words were stopped by a hand being raised between them, hovering over her mouth without touching it but that still prevented her from going further.

"Don't. Don't you dare to say his name, he is dead to me." Quinn shook her head and turned around to brace herself on the counter, not wanting to fill her mind with images from that evening nor ruining her weekend with Harmony because of it. "Where is Brody?" She looked at her ex over her shoulder and tried to calm herself.

"At the gym, I shouldn't have brought that up." The Broadway starlet wanted to reach forward to comfort the distressed woman, but luckily a bouncing and happy brunette ran into the room and hugged her mommy's waist, doing the job for her. "You got everything ready, Harm?" Rachel stroke her hair slowly and looked up at her ex who stared down at their daughter with a thoughtful look.

"Yes, mom." Harmony looked at her mother still hugging the blonde around her waist and bouncing up and down on her feet. "Mommy is taking me to her art exhibition on Sunday, will you pick me up from there?" The brunette played with her mother's fingers and kept staring hopeful at the other woman, who nodded softly and earned her mega watt smile she loved so much.

"Let's go baby, I have a fun filled weekend planned for us." Quinn smiled genuinely at their daughter and walked toward the foyer, to gather the girl's pink suitcase and carry it to her car. "I'll see you on Sunday, Rach. Say hi to Brody, for me." The blonde opened the main door and walked down the steps toward her Porsche, giving the two brunettes a moment to hug before the brunette found her rightful place beside her mother, with a seatbelt safely wrapped around her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

The squeal of happiness when the brunette got a glimpse of the big sign on the white gate that led them to a huge mini golf camp in the middle of Central Park, where every kid in her class wanted to go or had come back with awesome stories about it. Harmony effectively dragged her mother to the tickets area, where they retrieved their clubs and a set of colored balls they'd use during their track.

36 holes waited for them, but nothing seemed too long or tiring when it was done for fun and both girls planned to have as much fun as they could in the mini golf area; Harmony sat her ball down and grabbed on the club, almost as tall as she was – given she had inherited Rachel's cute and small size. Quinn leaned against her own and watched the brunette eye the whole track, from the small bridge over the artificial river to the fake bush that raised and fell with an even tempo; the little girl swung the club and hit the ball with a precise dose of strength, that made her orange ball roll under the elevated bush and stop just few inches from the designated hole.

"Great shot baby!" Quinn walked up to her and high fived her grinning daughter, who stood back and watched her mother sit her own ball on the faux grass field. The blonde planted her feet on the ground and checked the track herself before hitting the ball with the same amount of strength Harmony had employed, even if her bright red ball hit the lowering bush and got sent back into the fake river. "Oh damn!"

"Mommy! Give me a dollar, for swearing!" Harmony opened up her palm and tapped her foot on the ground, watching the photographer groan in displeasure at the stupid rule Rachel had started before reaching in her wallet to give her a bill. "Good, now how do you plan getting your ball back?" The brunette walked toward the edge of the bridge and looked down into the clear water, where the ball was.

"With my hands, baby." Quinn dropped on her knee and rolled her sleeve up above her elbows, before leaning over to grab the ball from the warm water. "I am not paying $15 bucks for a stupid ball again, anyway." She groaned as her fingers barely grazed the slippery surface. "Ugh, it is deeper than I thought" The photographer grabbed her club and tried to aid herself into the task, that turned out to be more difficult than she had hoped for. "There you are, little red fucker." She mumbled to herself as she finally managed to grab the wet ball and sat it by the end of the bridge, under the incredulous and disappointed gaze of her daughter.

"You can't start from there mommy! From the beginning or it won't be fair." The brunette pointed to the other side of the bridge, where the two had started as she moved around the fake bush to hit her own ball for her second shot. "I'll wait for you by the mill track!" She retrieved the orange ball from the hole, after a successful hit and marched proudly ahead of her mother who cursed herself and the game under her breath.

20 holes later, Quinn had stopped playing fair and just loved riling her highly competitive daughter up by playfully shoving her when it was her turn or using her hands to send her own ball wherever she wanted, overcoming any obstacle. Harmony got mad at first but then just enjoyed her mother's playful side, something she definitely missed having around the house cause Rachel had taken the role of the strict parent between the two of them. After the mini-golf adventure, they had headed toward an ice-cream booth to get two big cones before finding a bench by the ducks pond, where they could watch and sit peacefully without other people bothering them.

"So baby girl, are boys giving you trouble at school?" Quinn looked at her daughter, licking the tip of her ice-cream that literally melted on her tongue. "Or maybe someone caught your eye? I'd understand that, but I want to know everything about this guy and his family." She tried to look stern but just looked funny, with that vanilla moustache on her upper lip.

"Oh mommy, I am not interested in any boy because I want to focus on my grades and the musical my school is doing. There was this bully who used to push younger kids around, but I fixed him straight with the glare you and Aunt Santana taught me; you should have seen him, he was so scared." Harmony laughed at the memory and bit on the cone, chewing on it softly. "Do you think you and mom will ever get back together?" She softened her tone and looked up at the blonde, who reciprocated her sad smile. "Mom is great but I don't like Brody, he is never around and when he is there, he barely notices me."

"Wish I could give you an answer baby, but sometimes parents make mistake that are not easy to forgive." Quinn stroked her daughter's hair, throwing her almost finished cone in the trashcan as she turned sideways to stare at the small brunette. "I know this situation isn't easy to deal with, going back and forth between us but we are really trying to do our best to keep your life as normal as possible."

"I wish I could come live with you, for more than just weekends." The little girl grabbed on her mother's hand and played with her fingers as she finished her cone. "Can we go visit Uncle Finn? I saved some money to buy new lens for my camera!" She smiled up at the photographer, who grinned and tugged her off the bench to enjoy the rest of their afternoon.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_Emerging as talented fashion photographer hadn't been easy at first, but after long internships and working with the best professionals in the field, Quinn had finally signed a long-term contract with one of most acclaimed agency in town and had quickly gained her own popularity thanks to the important shoots she had put together for different and important fashion magazines or firms. The pay was good and the workplace was stimulating. It was everything she had wished for and that allowed her to move from her small 2 bedroom place in Brooklyn to an ample loft in Tribeca, where she hoped Rachel would agree to move in, since they spent most of their time together except when they were both at work. _

_The brunette was currently walking around her brand new kitchen area, dressed in her old Yale t-shirt with nothing but her panties underneath. She was a vision first in the morning and Quinn was grateful she didn't have go to work or she'd be running late, sporting an uncomfortable hard on for the whole time. Flipping pancakes and singing along with the music blasting from the iPod station weren't usually sexy things, but when it was Rachel doing that then Quinn lost any control over her body or actions. _

_"Morning…" Quinn walked up to the singing brunette, arms sneaked around her waist from behind as her lips trailed up the exposed skin of her neck. "I missed waking up with you in my arms." The photographer's hips swayed against her girlfriend's ones as her hands slipped under the hem of her t-shirt, to graze her tone stomach. _

_"Morning baby." Rachel looked up over her shoulder and kissed her girlfriend's lips gently, before turning back to the stove and flipping the last pancakes off into a plate, turning the heat off. "Breakfast is ready!" The brunette carried the plate to the kitchen table, while the blonde grabbed the OJ and the syrup from the fridge and sat across from her lover. The shorter woman poured herself a generous amount of juice while her lover piled the pancakes in her plate, cutting a circle in the middle where she poured the syrup. "I love watching you eat, you are always so happy about it"_

_"Because you cooked for me, that makes me ecstatic." Quinn grabbed the newspaper from the table and quickly read through the headlines, before passing the entertainment section to the brunette who eagerly grabbed it, going through her own news and favorite shows' reviews. "Anything good, darling?" She smirked over the big mouthful of pancakes she was swallowing, winking playfully at the singer across from her. _

_"Darling? Someone might get used to this domestic life, you know." Rachel raised an eyebrow and dug into her own pancakes, leisurely dragging her bare foot up and down her girlfriend's exposed shin to earn a reaction from her. _

_"Well, we could. Move in with me." The blonde sat her glass down and looked at the brunette, resting her chin on the hand propped on the table. "You can have the second guest room as your personal studio, we can even soundproof it if you want to." The young photographer pushed the chair back as the other girl walked toward her, plopping herself sideways in her lap with her arms around her shoulders. "I already have my dark room and there's space for your stuff too, I don't have much." _

_"You won't mind giving up on your independent lifestyle, to accommodate a Broadway starlet who has diva tantrums and plenty of stuff to fill a museum?" Rachel's fingers ran through the blonde's short hair, tugging at it as their lips met for a brief kiss. "I'll keep my apartment for a few months, if you ever need some alone time and want me gone; but, anyway, I'd love to move in officially with you." Turning around she straddled her girlfriend's lap, brushing her thin panties against the newly formed erection the other girl was sporting, given their proximity. "It's not like we didn't live together already, with me sleeping here every night and having my stuff filling half of your closet." _

_"Now it's official, though. We gotta celebrate!" Quinn stood up abruptly, grabbing the brunette from the back of her legs and carrying her back into the bedroom, where they'd plan to celebrate for the rest of the day by rolling around under her best sheets and letting the time fly away. _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

When Quinn and Harmony entered the art gallery, they were pleasantly surprised to find almost as many visitors as the opening night roaming around the rooms and getting information about pictures of the several photographers. The brunette quickly headed toward the food table, gathering her favorite finger food (chicken nuggets, small sandwiches, fried veggies) that Rachel usually didn't allow her to eat, to favor a healthier diet.

"Slow down kiddo, your mom won't be here for a bit." Quinn made herself a plate and grabbed a glass of champagne, that she sipped slowly whilst her eyes moved around the room in search of another familiar brunette. When her daughter found a seat in her own area of the gallery, she finally spotted the girl she was looking for and had talked to on the phone, since their night together. "Baby, I am going to go talk to Marley quickly. Don't move ok?" When her daughter nodded, too eager to eat all the tasty food in her plate, the photographer crossed the space between them and brushed her fingers along the expanse of the girl's bare back, startling her.

"Hey, I wasn't sure you'd come." Marley sat her empty glass down and turned around to face the blonde, who looked as gorgeous as ever and whose glare was already sending tingles all over her frame. "How was your weekend with Harmony?" The brunette waved at the kid who had acknowledged from her seat, before returning her attention on the blonde standing before her.

"We had a lot of fun at the park and then she got a new camera lens." The older woman was quite proud of her daughter's passion for photography, knowing how similar she was to Rachel she had almost lost any hope that she'd be interesting in anything else but music and Broadway. "How was your weekend?" Quinn reached for the assistant's hand, playing with her long fingers as their eyes met.

"A friend from my high school was in town and I showed her around, then today I came here to make sure everything was ready before the exhibition." The assistant squeezed their hands together and tugged her back toward the small brunette, who was stealing food from her mother's plate. "Hey Harmony, do you want to get some more food? Looks like you really enjoyed the nuggets." She smiled at the small brunette who nodded enthusiastically and latched on her free hand, dragging her away from her bother not before she had managed to place a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

By the time they were back, the two brunettes were sitting each side of Quinn with their own plate and Marley nursed a glass of champagne, as they were all engaged in a conversation about the play Harmony would be singing a solo for. The young assistant's hand lingered on the blonde's knee, rubbing it gently as she leaned over to talk with the enthusiastic brunette who had shifted their conversation topic from the play to the weekend she had just spent with her mother, describing every detail of their funny moments.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rachel's voice broke the chuckle and the giggling sounds escaping from the trio, chocolate eyes met her ex's ones before lingering on the hand placed on the blonde's knee and that belonged to her young and beautiful assistant. "Quinn, may I have a word?" The singer sent a perfected fake smile to the other brunette who shrunk lightly under her inquisitive gaze, but that felt comforted by the soft kiss the photographer dropped on her temple as she stood up.

"What's up, Rachel?" Quinn followed the woman to a more secluded corner and crossed her arms over her chest, reading the woman like an open book after twelve years of having known each other. "Did you have a good weekend with Brody?" She tried the polite approach, predicting the long rant she'd be getting once the brunette had gathered her thoughts.

"You are fucking your assistant Quinn? Don't you see she is just using you for her career and trying to get Harmony to like her? You can be fooled so easily and you'll screw up this job, again." Rachel snorted toward the two brunette still sitting and chatting where they had left them to, not liking the way Harmony was opening up to a complete stranger while it always felt so awkward around her own boyfriend. "Bribing our daughter with food and what else? Maybe a sip of champagne? I don't like this girl, she is obviously playing with the two of you."

"Correction. I didn't screw up my past job because _I_ was the one sleeping around, but it was a mere consequence of you cheating on me with my business partner." Quinn gritted her teeth and dragged the brunette on the balcony, not wanting to cause a scene in front of her potential clients. "Why do you care whom I am fucking or not? Three days ago, you told me you wouldn't interfere anymore and now, you changed your mind again? FYI, I like that girl and whether she plays me or not, it's none of your business."

"Fine. You can screw anyone you want but keep them away from our daughter, Quinn." The brunette turned around to walk back inside but a hand grabbed on her arm, pushing her against the banister with a furious Quinn in front of her. "Let me go, now."

"I accepted you ruining a job that I fucking loved, but I am telling you again, Rachel, don't you dare to question my relationship with Harmony because you are the first one who brought a stranger in her life. Someone who doesn't really care about even bonding with her and is more interested in getting in her mother's bed." Quinn braced her hands each side of the singer's head and stared down into her dark eyes, filled with the same anger as hers. "You want to start being friends, then get off your high fucking horse."

Both women took a deep breath and pulled away from each other, stepping into the room and walking toward the small brunette and the assistant; Quinn pulled Harmony in a bear hug and kissed her forehead softly, whispering softly in her ear before letting her join Rachel's side, taking her hand with her smaller ones. Marley, having stood up as soon as they had gotten into the room, sensed the tension between the two exes and knew it was partially her fault but she couldn't really do anything but staying on the sidelines.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Miss Rose." Rachel flashed her another fake smile and sent a quick disapproving glare to her ex wife, before taking her daughter by the hand and her small suitcase with the other one to lead her back home.

"Bye mommy! Bye Marley!" Harmony waved at the other women who smiled back at her, following her with their eyes until they disappeared behind the gallery's sliding doors and into the first cab the singer hailed for them.

**thoughts? comments?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am terribly sorry for not updating this or my other stories in a long time, life is a bitch that sucks your time away and writer's block doesn't help at all! **

**I hope you are still interested in this fic and I'd love for your reviews. I know some of you are turned off by the lack of Present!Faberry but I guess things might be slightly different in this chapter, up to you for judgement :D **

**Warning: G!P Quinn, if it's not your cup of tea...you are not forced to read it**

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

**A/N: didn't proofread the chapter, so forgive my mistakes.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed! :D **

CHAPTER 8

For the whole ride back home, Rachel kept on playing Quinn's words in her mind and, as much as she hated to admit it, she was right about Brody and having ruined their marriage. She had ruined everything because of her fucking insecurities, falling into his arms after downing a couple of strong drinks. Looking in the review mirror, the brunette sighed at the sight of their daughter asleep in the backseat, with a serene look on her face; not only she ruined her marriage, but she caused Harmony and Quinn so much pain and she still wasn't making it up to them. What the fuck was wrong with her?

When she carried Harmony inside, Brody met her in the foyer with his arms crossed and what was supposed to be a pout on his face; Rachel rolled her eyes at that and moved past him, wanting to get the sleeping brunette in her bed as soon as possible, since she didn't weigh like a feather anymore. The guy didn't even follow her upstairs and just headed to the living room, probably checking the football game score to entertain himself; the Broadway singer placed her daughter in her bed, taking her shoes off and tucking her under the thick comforter. After dropping a soft kiss on her forehead, she headed back downstairs to confront the other adult inside the house.

"Could have offered to help, you know?" She grabbed the remote and switched the TV off, before throwing it aside. "Where have you been for the whole day? Just sitting home and watching TV?" She looked down at his face, watching a frown appear on his face.

"Hey, chill. Don't know what you are pissed off, but unless you turn that attitude in something hot, calm down." He leaned forward and grabbed his opened beer from the coffee table, chugging it down before playing with it. "The kid wasn't home, you were at rehearsals what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, find something productive to do? When are you going to start doing something with your life, instead of living off your folks' money?" Rachel grabbed his beer and dumped it into the bin beside the coffee table. "When we first met you had ambitions. You wanted to do something with your life, instead you are practically living here without helping at all."

"I told you babe, when my dad decides to retire from his company I'll take over and we can have a bigger place and even a kid of my own." Brody stood up and rested his hands on her hips, smirking down at her. "Speaking of, why don't we go upstairs and practice some? It's been a while since we did that."

"That's all you can think of? I have a daughter already and I don't plan to have any more kids." The singer pulled back from his embrace and grabbed the trashcan from off the floor. "You don't even try to show her some affection, so why should I want to have a baby with you? We are not married nor I plan to support you for the whole time like a kid. Take some of your responsibilities, Brody, and then we'll talk about this." She pushed the bin against his chest and pointed to the kitchen. Before storming upstairs without looking back at him.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

When Quinn walked inside her office, she was surprised to find her soon to be ex-wife there, looking down at the photographs messily discarded on her desk. For some reason, the blonde couldn't help the warmth filling her heart at the sight of the brunette taking interest in her work, something she was used to see when they were happy and together. Closing the door behind herself, Quinn slipped her sunglasses over the top of her head and cleared her throat, not wanting to scare the other woman.

"Hi, sorry for going through your stuff." Rachel stood up and smoothed the front of her dress, fidgeting with its hem as she looked at her ex. "I…I know I was a bitch last night and I came to apologize, I was out of line." Looking up, she watched the blonde nod for her to go further without butting in. "I had a rough day at the theater but I should have never taken it out on you. You have every right to move on and do whatever you want in your private life; I know you would never put our daughter in an uncomfortable situation like…"

"Like you did?" Quinn walked to the desk and sat her messenger bag down, beside the Starbucks' bag on her desk. "Look, Rachel, I cannot tell you how to live your love life, but you perfectly know why I dislike Brody so much. He has no interest in knowing our daughter at all and we both know it." Leaning against the desk, she looked at the silent brunette who adverted her gaze. "I don't know if he makes you happy, but he surely wants to keep a part of your life separate from his and I am sure you realize how wrong is that, without having me say it."

"I know, Quinn." The Broadway star stood back up and squeezed her left hand gently, looking back into her hazel eyes "If you'd like, you could keep Harmony for more days this week; I'll be very busy at the theater and I'd feel better if she stayed with you, here or at your apartment instead with the Nanny at home."

"No problem, I'll pick her up from the theater ok?" Quinn nodded and walked the brunette to the door, before opening it for her. "Thanks for dropping by, Rach." The photographer watched her go and then went back to her desk, opening the brown bag and finding a cup of Vanilla Flavored Latte and a dark chocolate muffin.

"Did I really see Rachel just leave?" Marley walked through the door and smiled at the blonde, who looked up from the breakfast bag to receive a gentle peck on her lips. "I talked to those buyers in Los Angeles, they are willing to meet us next week for their proposals; but I am pretty positive about it."

"That's great, thanks for dealing with this business stuff. My partner used to do that, I was in charge for the artistic branch of the company." The blonde moved behind her desk and started her iMac, needing to go through some of her pictures for the buying process. "Do you want to have lunch, later?"

"I'd love to." The brunette blushed lightly and then walked toward the door, needing to attend to her own tasks. "Do you want me to get you some coffee or something?" She stopped in the doorway and looked at the puzzled blonde.

"It wasn't you that…" Quinn's eyes shifted to the paper bag sitting on her desk and a soft smile crept over her face. "No, thanks." She nodded toward the brunette, who closed the door behind herself and left the photographer alone. Sitting back, the blonde pulled the bag closer and inspected the contents: it was a Vanilla Flavored Black Coffee and Dark Chocolate Muffin. Of course it couldn't have been Marley, only few people knew her precise breakfast tastes and Rachel was one of those.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_Moving in together had gone smoother than they had hoped for. They both had adjusted to their schedules and kept some of their personal space, in order not to suffocate each other with their relationship. Rachel switched back and forth between the theater and some of new photoshoots and Quinn had finally managed to save up enough to create her own photography agency, along with another photographer she had met during her last work experience. _

_Noah Puckerman, called "Puck", was another Midwest guy who had come out from his poor roots by juggling between side jobs until he finally landed in NY, where he had rented a small condo in Brooklyn. Photography had always been his passion, but thanks to cleaning pool business he had been involved into, he had developed a sixth sense for business. They were quite similar. Both players with a smug attitude that had gone them places, although Quinn had retired from her "post-work" activities since she had gotten with Rachel. _

_"Dude, which one? The brunette or the blonde?" Puck winked at the two models sitting a few stools away from theirs, raising his half full glass before turning his attention to the blonde, who rolled her eyes at him. _

_"Go ahead and unleash the Puckasaurus, you know I am with Rachel and I wouldn't do something like that to her." Quinn downed her shot and ordered a cold beer for her, eager to see her girlfriend and spend the rest of their weekend together. _

_"You are so boring, Q." The guy rubbed his mohawk and smirked at the two girls, who pointed to the dance floor for him to follow them. "Rachel is such a hot piece of ass, but you are young and you should have fun as much as possible. There's time for you to get a ball and chain." He slammed the beer on the counter and stood up, fixing his jacket. "Rachel wouldn't even have to know and I don't fuck and tell." _

_"Not interested, Puck." Quinn shoved him toward the dance floor and turned around to glare at the main door, waiting to see her brunette walk through it. Her eyes brightened when the singer spotted her among the crowd and sauntered toward her, swaying sexily enough to make her heart skip a beat and her cock stir in her pants. _

_"Do you need some company, sexy?" Rachel's arms sneaked around the photographer's neck, purring against her lips before claiming them in a hard kiss. Mouths clashed and hands roamed above clothes, gripping and tugging closer until they were flushed against the bar counter. "Is it a gun in your pants or are you happy to see me?" _

_"I am very happy to see you, Rach." Quinn tugged the petite brunette in her lap and ordered a Margarita for the brunette, who nuzzled her cheek and looked around the club with an inspective eye. "How was rehearsal, baby?" The blonde looked at her distracted girlfriend, who had eyed the brunette dancing with Puck for stealing glances at her lover. _

_"I should teach that girl a lesson, since she has been eyefucking you since I came here." Rachel's head was turned to meet her girlfriend's eyes with hers, before soft lips pressed a calming kiss upon her mouth. "Sorry, I just wish they left you alone." _

_"Baby, I have no eyes for anyone else but you." Quinn's fingers slipped under the hem of her loose blouse, stroking the small Venus dimples on her lower back as her other hand brushed along her outer thigh. "I know we've been very busy lately, but we can make up for it during this weekend." She brushed her lips along the underside of the singer's jaw, who shuddered and led her hand under the hem of her skirt, against her damp panties. _

_"Bathroom. Now." Rachel grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her up from her stool, pushing through the crowd toward the restrooms where, hopefully, she'd be able to work her sexual frustration out with Quinn. _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

It was past 1 AM and Quinn was sorting through some of her latest pictures, unable to choose which one could fit the buyers' requests from LA. She was due to leave on Monday morning, with Marley, and she was still trying to figure out what to sell. What a way to spend her Friday night, at least Harmony was there with her and she could spend time with her daughter. Resting back against the couch, she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, trying to rub the exhaustion away.

"Mommy…" a soft whimper came from the brunette's room and it soon brought Quinn to her feet. The blonde padded barefoot across the hardwood floor to reach the girl's bedroom and the sight of her whimpering daughter, alerted her senses. "Mommy, it hurts. Make it stop." Harmony rolled around, throwing the covers away as held onto her right side.

"I am here, baby." Quinn pressed a hand to her forehead and didn't need to check twice to know she was running a high fever. She needed to get her to the nearest hospital and call Rachel, as soon as she got there. "We are going to a hospital baby, don't worry. Mommy is here." The blonde wrapped the brunette in a blanket and quickly walked to the door, stopping to slip her shoes on and grab her iPhone and keys from the table by the door.

On her way to the hospital, she had made sure to text both Finn and Santana about what happened and make a quick call to Rachel, in order for her to hurry to the NY Presbyterian Hospital where Harmony's pediatrician worked. The singer was obviously panicking for not being able to be with her daughter in that critical moment, but she was relieved that Quinn had been prompt enough to get in the first cab and get their precious kid there. For the whole ride, the small brunette gripped her mother's hand tightly, wincing for the pain in her right side while Quinn rocked her gently and pressed soft kisses on her sweaty forehead.

20 minutes later, Quinn was pacing back and forth in front of the surgery room where they had taken Harmony, with urgency. The blonde was at loss and she didn't even know what was going on with her baby girl; she had barely heard the words "appendix" before the small brunette was rushed into the OR and she couldn't go further than the waiting room.

"I demand to see my daughter! She was brought here!" Rachel's loud voice could be heard through the hallways from the nurse station. She was lashing out at the nurse who couldn't read her mind nor know whose girl she was talking to, until Quinn walked there to save them both from aggravating their worries. "Quinn! Where is she? How is our baby doing?"

"They took her to the OR, Rachel." Quinn wrapped an arm around the shivering brunette's waist and led her toward the seats, where they would be waiting. "I think it's an appendicectomy because she was running a fever and she got pain in her right side. God I felt so powerless and I couldn't do anything to make her pain go away." The blonde rested her head back against the cold wall, closing her eyes in frustration when familiar fingers laced with hers, conveying the support they both needed to go through this.

It felt like hours for them. They just sat there, holding hands and praying to a God Quinn had stopped believing into, years ago. She kept her eyes closed and hoped their daughter would be safe In the surgery room; it was the most important thing in their messed lives and nothing would be worse than having something happening to her or Rachel. No matter what had happened to their marriage, the two brunettes were the most precious things she had and she would have rather given up on her own life, rather than seeing them suffer.

"I brought you some coffee, it's going to be a long night." Finn handed them both a cup of fuming coffee, that tasted horribly but was the strongest thing he could find that was not alcoholic. The tall man had paced back and forth in the hallway, hands behind his head and with dark circles under his eyes. Harmony was like a daughter to him and of course he couldn't not be there for his best friend, during such a rough time.

"Thanks, man." Quinn smiled at him and inhaled the smell of coffee, closing eyes just for a second before settling on their friend sprawled on the seats in front of them. Brittany was asleep in Santana's lap, who kept on running her fingers through her golden hair while Kurt and Dave were sitting few seats from them, dozing off against the wall.

"Why is it taking them so long?" Rachel sat her cup down and looked at the blonde, who shook her head sadly and looked up at the clock above the wall, signaling 2 hours had gone by since Harmony was rushed in there. "Maybe I should go ask the nurse or a doctor or…" Tears filled the brunette's eyes and before she knew it, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders as she sobbed into the photographer's neck "She is just a kid, Quinn".

"She is going to be okay, Rach. Our baby is strong. She is a fighter, like me and you." Quinn's lips brushed against her temple, kissing it gently as she rubbed soft circles on her quivering back and held her tightly in her arms. She was really trying to be the strongest between the two of them.

She needed to do it for their sake and for Harmony's one.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ **

_Meeting her own parents hadn't gone well, but the Berry's were nothing like the Fabray's. They were welcoming and open people, that loved their daughter like they had pushed them out of their own wombs even if not biologically possible. Hiram Berry, probably the one Rachel had taken after the most, looked like a male and older version of her girlfriend; so bouncy and Broadway obsessed, while Leroy was more silent, yet never his 30 seconds smile had made her feel more welcome than 20 years in her household._

_"So I think dinner was a success, my parents adore you almost as much as I do." Rachel slipped under the covers and crawled on top of her girlfriend, who was reading a book propped up against the pillows. "Did I ever tell you how hot you look with reading glasses on?" The brunette's lips brushed against her shell, nipping at it with soft bites as her hands slipped under the hem of her tight wife beater._

_"Baby, your parents are just across the hall." Quinn muttered closing eyes, trying to fight the desire slowly building in her own body but how could she? Her sexy girlfriend was purring in her neck and teasingly grinding against the bulge in her boxers, that wasn't so subtle anymore. "You are going to get me in trouble and I am actually scared of your Leroy."_

_"Oh baby, he is harmless." The singer's hands reached the straps of her own nightgown and pushed them down her shoulders, letting the silk garment pool around her waist and exposing her bare body. "He is no longer a cop and I promise you, I wouldn't let him scare you away with his shotgun." She chuckled and tugged at the waistband of her lover's boxers, tugging them down to free her rigid member, that bounced back against the girl's taut stomach._

_"You are not helping me at all, baby." Quinn growled under her breath at the feeling of a soft thumb swiping over the tip of her member, spreading her leaked wetness as her back arched off the bed to meet the intimate caresses. "Fuck, Rachel." Closing her eyes, she fisted the blanket at their sides and slowly thrusted her hips upwards, fully meeting the hand that was pumping up and down her erect member._

_"You are so gorgeous and I love you so much." The petite brunette slipped her free hand behind the photographer's head to join their lips in a soft, yet hungry kiss. Mouths seeked each other, as if they needed each other's taste to fully breathe while her busy hand slipped along the length of the blonde's cock to fully cup her base._

_"You drive me crazy." Quinn's hands moved under the nightgown, holding onto the girl's backside to encourage her hips to thrust forward against her. "I love you more than anything else in this fucking world, baby." After a strong nibble on her bottom lip, she turned the girl around in her lap and cupped her from behind, turning the tables to her own advantage. "Not so smug now, huh?" The blonde's tongue slipped behind her left ear, brushing against one of the brunette's most sensitive spots as her fingers worked on her engorged clit with expertise. Her thumb swiped over its length as her fore and middle fingers tugged at it from the bottom up, making the girl's hips buck up to meet her._

_"Please, get inside of me." Rachel whimpered breathlessly. Her fingers tugged at the wife beater that separated their frames from pressing intimately and Quinn just let her take it off, as they slipped down to lie against the mattress more horizontally. Having thrown the garment to the side, the brunette's hands slipped behind her partner's head to tug her lips back on hers, whilst her core lined up with the rigid appendage before lowering herself on it._

_"You are so fucking tight, baby." Quinn moaned in her mouth. Her hands dragged the silk blanket around their lower bodies, keeping them hidden beneath the soft fabric as their hips moved sensually against each other. Pale fingers trailed up and down the bronzed flat stomach, gently pushing her lower body down to meet her deep but slow thrusts. Their lovemaking had turned into a slow and sensual dance beneath the sheets. Hidden from the plain sight but clear in their minds and souls. It was intense and for their own exclusive pleasure._

_"Don't ever stop, Quinn." Their lips were bruised and swollen. The taste of each other lingered on their tongues as the photographer's fingers slipped under the hem of the dark blanket, tugging at the short curls before venturing lower where the brunette ached the most. Slowly, she dragged her nails across the girl's upper folds, opening her to the warm air trapped under the sheet that reeked of raw pleasure. "Oh god, Quinn…" Her head dropped against her girlfriend's shoulder, who kept on massaging her swollen nub as her hips thrusted harder into her. Both their pleasure had almost reached their peak but she wanted to make the brunette come harder than before. She needed that._

_"You are so beautiful baby. So sexy." Quinn whispered in the girl's mouth as their lips brushed for a slower kiss, that didn't match the tempo set with their lower bodies. The blonde's hand pressed on her clit and kept her hips still as her member slammed into her from behind, making sure to brush the base of her cock between her tight asscheeks. With one last swift movement, the older girl had rolled them over, pressing the brunette's front to the mattress with her draped over her back._

_"Oh yes. Fuck me harder, Quinn." Rachel moaned into the mattress. Forgotten were the pillows or her parents sleeping just down the hallway. It was all about their pleasure and their need to release it. Her forehead dropped against the squeaking mattress as the blonde pounded into her from behind, with her hand still firmly palming her nub with no intentions to stop unless she came._

_"As you wish, star." The blonde nudged her right leg upwards, bending her toward her own chest as it exposed her pink pussy to her aching member. Slipping out of her core, Quinn brushed her wet length against her folds, parting them with it before thrusting back inside to hit the spongy spot that she always managed to find, whenever they had sex. "You like this, don't you? So open and exposed to me." Quinn's words were whispered against her cheek, sweaty like every other part of her naked frame. The heat in the room had surely reached high levels and the smell of sex had taken over the spicy scent of the ambiance._

_"Make me come, baby." Rachel's arms reached behind her lover's head, circling it slowly as they moved frantically against the bed. The headboard kept bumping into the wall, adding more noise to the whimpers and the slaps of their naked frames. Quinn thrusted harder into her girlfriend's core, making sure to drag her cock almost all the way out before pounding back in. Just the way Rachel liked it._

_"Cum with me, baby." Her perfect nose brushed the angle of her mouth, grunting lowlier as her balls throbbed in excitement. "Fuck, here it comes." She moaned louder and closed her eyes, letting the tingles take over her body and her cock spurt out thick ropes of her release, filling the girl's tight channel. The brunette's hips arched off the bed at the feeling of being filled from the inside, making her top over the edge as her walls fluttered around the member inside of her._

_"Fuck, Quinn!" Rachel arched off the bed, almost sending the blonde to the floor hadn't it been for the way they both moved together, to ride their intense orgasm off. "You fill me so good." She moaned into her girlfriend's jaw, as more wetness mixed inside of her core that throbbed with pleasure._

_"I love you, Rachel." Quinn collapsed against the girl's back, her cock softened inside the girl's core before she pulled it out and rolled on her back beside her, panting to catch her breath. With her eyes closed, she tugged the breathless brunette in her arms and against her front, needing to hold onto her as they recovered from their shared high._

_"I love you too." The Broadway starlet nuzzled her girlfriend's strong shoulder and wrapped a loose arm around her waist, to cuddle into her side. Nuzzling her sweaty skin, the brunette cuddled even closer to the other girl, who pulled the blanket over them and dropped a soft kiss on her damp hair. "Quinn…do you think about us and the future?"_

_"Of course I do." Quinn looked down at the brunette and kissed the tip of her nose, gently. "When I was younger, I always thought that marriage or settling down wouldn't be something I'd do. My parents' marriage is a wreck and I never wanted to go through that kind of pain. It must be very sad for someone to wake up and realize you don't love the man or the woman lying beside you and that, maybe, you never loved them in the first place." She whispered softly and pulled the silent brunette closer as she kept going. "But then I realized it is worth the shot, you know? I'd rather try and fail, rather than not try at all and I like to think that not everything falls into pieces. I am hopeful that we can really make it in the long run, Rachel."_

_"I am holding on that hope as well, Quinn." A smaller hand cupped the side of the blonde's face, tugging her closer as their lips met for another loving kiss that sealed the hope they both held onto._

_So many dreams, so much faith…_

* * *

**_thoughts? comments?_**


End file.
